THE PSYCHIC POWER
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: /Ch 6 UP!/ Hyuk Jae akhirnya mengetahui semua rahasia yang di sembunyikan Sungmin. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? Just read this FF... Mix Genre : Romance, Crime, Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship,Action, Sci-fi, etc., /BoyXBoy/HaeHyuk/KyuMin/RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim JongWoon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : T (for this Chap)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeong~! Hye datang mencoba membawa sebuah FF HaeHyuk dengan sedikit Fantasy dan Kegiatan Organisasi khusus pemerintah nih bakal ada sedikit sci-fi dan bloody scence di chap-chap berikutnya.. Hahaha

Hanya terinspirasi dari Manga lama dengan judul yang sama, Tetapi ini cerita murni dari pemikiran Hye, Hye hanya menggunakan ide yang sama tetapi alur cerita sama sekali berbeda, bisa kalian buktikan nanti.

Otte Silakan langsung di baca saja, semoga menyukainya~^^

Enjoy Reading~~

* * *

TPW

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah di sambut dengan kesibukan dari orang-orang, ya kesibukan pagi hari. Jalan-jalan ibu kota ramai padat oleh orang yang hendak ke kantor, maupun pergi ke sekolah. Hiruk pikuk perkotaan sudah sangat terlihat walau jam masih menunjukan pukul 08.30 KST.

Dua orang yeoja manis ah tidak.. namja, ya itu 2 orang namja manis sedang berjalan dengan sangat riang. Saling bercakap dan tertawa membuat orang-orang dan seme yang berjalan dekat mereka harus menahan nafsu untuk menyerang 2 namja manis itu. Kenapa? Hei coba perhatikan 2 orang itu. Oke akan ku jelaskan..

Namja yang pertama, Lee Hyuk Jae, ya itu namanya. Coba kita lihat wajahnya yang putih mulus dengan mata indah bermanic hitam jernih dan ya bibir warna merah cherry menambah kesan imut di wajah namja itu. Rambut dengan surai berwarna red brown yang sangat lembut. Dan tak lupa Gummy smilenya yang bisa membuat semua seme meleleh.

Lalu kita beralih ke namja di sebelahya namja imut berikutnya dengan rambut bersurai hitam yang terlihat mengkilap saat terkena matahari, sepasang mata bunny yang membentuk eye smile, dengan kulit berwarna putih, dan bibir tipis cherry yang tidak kalah manis dengan Hyuk Jae. Ya, tebakan kalian benar, Dia adalah Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyuk Jae adalah kakak beradik keluarga Lee., Sungmin lebih tua 1 tahun di banding dengan Hyuki. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua setelah orang tua mereka meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua di rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka walaupun banyak dari saudara mereka yang menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Dan di sinilah mereka, kakak beradik yang tak pernah terpisahkan dan saling menguatkan.

"Minnie Hyung, bagaimana kalo liburan nanti kita berlibur ke pulau Jeju? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana kan?" Hyuki mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka menuju sekolah dengan sangat riangnya.

"Aniya, aku sudah janji akan menyelesaikan projectku dengan tim desain liburan ini" kata sungmin dengan cuek dan berjalan.

Mendengar jawaban yang tak di harapkan dari sang kakak, Hyuki hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal tapi malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Menyadari sang adik kesal dengan penolakan liburannya, sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Hei Hyuki-ah, jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin tertawa" kata sungmin di sela tawa kecilnya.

"Aish, Hyung menyebalkan~!" Hyuki semakin kesal di tertawakan menjadi berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan sungmin di belakangnya.

"Yak, Hyuki tunggu aku.., Hei, kita masih bisa liburan bersama tapi tidak berlibur sejauh pulau jeju hyuk" jelas sungmin yang membuat langkah sang adik berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jinja Hyung?" kata hyuki memastikan

"ne, ne.., terserah kau mau kemana asal tidak meninggalkan seoul, arra?" jawab sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya

"Aahhh., Minnie hyung memang hyungku yang terbaik" teriak hyuki kegirangan sambil memeluk sungmin

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Berjalan dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin yang memikirkan bagaimana test yang akan di hadapi nanti, sedangkan hyuki sedang asyik memikirkan tempat asik apa saja yang ada di seoul.

Saat menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang, tiba-tiba Hyuki melihat seekor anjing kecil yang imut berwarna coklat berada di sebrang jalan. Karena sifat ke-anjing-annya (?) muncul, Hyuki terus saja memperhatikan anjing kecil itu, tetapi anjing it uterus berjalan kearah tengah jalan padahal lampu masih merah dan mobil berlalung lalang dengan ramai.

Sampai Hyuki menyadari sang anjing kecil hampir sampai di tengah jalan dan saat itu juga hyuki melihat truk yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Awaass!" Teriak Hyuki membuat orang-orang yang di sampingnya terlonjak kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang hyuki langsung berlari ke tengah jalan untuk menyelamatkan anjing kecil itu tapi….

BRAAAKKK

"HYUUUKKIII!" teriak sungmin saat melihat sang adik telah tertabrak sebuah truk dan terpental beberapa meter. Sungmin hanya berlari mendekati tubuh yang adik yang telah berlumuran darah sambil memeluk seekor anjing kecil yang meraung-raung ingin di lepas. Bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipi chubby sungmin.

"Hyuki-ah, ireona.. Jebal.. jangan tinggalkan hyung sendirian.. hyukii" isak sungmin sambil menatap mata sayu hyuki yang ingin menutup.

"Hyu… Hyuunng" bisik hyuki terbata. Setelah mengatakan itu, mata hyuki tertutup sempurna.

"HYUUKKIIII…"

* * *

TPW

**2 MONTH LATER**

_Keep your mind and always thinking bout good something. Don't allow your mind to control your body., Always remember this you'll do something with your mind because you think it is a good ways…._

Seorang namja manis tengah terduduk di atas ranjang bermotif strawberrynya. Nafasnya memburu dan ada kilatan kaget dari kedua matanya.

"lagi-lagi suara itu muncul di mimpiku…" bisiknya lirih entah kepada siapa, mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, sepertinya namja manis kita ini terbangun setelah mendapat mimpi buruk.

'Ini sudah lebih dari 5 kali aku bermimpi mendengar suara yang sama. Suara yang sangat lembut tapi terkesan dingin. Suara itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku ingat jelas' batinnya mulai berbicara.

"haaaahhh" Namja manis itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang tanda pasrah tak bisa mengingat kata-kata di mimpinya.

Setelah tenang, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja sebelah ranjangnya, Ia hanya ingin mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk, tapi kegiatan tiba-tiba terganggu

BRAAKK

Namja manis yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tidak etisnya dan menampilkan sosok namja imut dengan apron warna pinknya.

"Yak Minnie hyung, kau mau membunuhku karena kaget eoh?" bentak namja manis –Lee Hyuk Jae- itu kesal.

"Salah siapa eoh? Aku sudah berteriak berkali-kali hanya untuk membangunkanmu, dan sekarang kau malah dengan asyiknya membentakku emm?" bentak namja imut –Lee Sungmin- tidak mau kalah

"Aiissh, Hyung….." Hyuki tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat hyung kesayangannya ini sudah kesal, Akhirnya ia hanya mmpoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan sangat imut.

"Cepatlah mandi, jangan sampai kita terlambat di hari pertamamu kembali sekolah, Arra?" perintah sungmin sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Hyuki

"ne, ne, Hyungku yang cantik dan bawel" goda hyuki yang membuat sang empunya menoleh dan memberikan sebuah death glare yang di sambut cengiran dari sang adik manisnya.

Aiisshh, dua saudara yang sangat imut dan manis melebihi author.. *author geleng2 #abaikan

Mereka berdua melakukan acara makan paginya dengan tingkah konyol hyuki yang ceria yang tawa sungmin yang renyah. (?)

"Okee choco, jaga rumah ne? sepulang sekolah kita main lagi otte?" kata hyuki riang pada anjing kecil coklat dengan bulu tebal yang menghuni rumah ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Ya, anjing yang hyuki selamatkan dari kecelakaan dan menyebabkan nyawanya yang kritis dan Ia harus terbaring selama 1 bulan di rumah sakit.

Walaupun ia sudah pulih total sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, sungmin masih terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan namdongsaengnya ini sehingga tidak mengijinkannya beraktivitas hingga sekarang. Hyuki yang sudah sangat jenuh berada di rumah memaksa untuk kembali ke sekolah dan sungmin pun mengijinkan.

Seperti biasanya, mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, menikmati setiap hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukan. Tidak ada perbincangan saat ini, hanya ada 2 orang yang berjalan dengan santai dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sampailah mereka pada penyebrangan. Orang-orang tengah menunggu lampu hijau agar bisa menyebrang ke sebrang jalan. Selintas sungmin mengingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, ya di sini tempatnya saat hyuki tertabrak truk di depan matanya sendiri dan hampir meninggalkan seorang lee sungmin seorang diri. Sungmin bergidik ngeri mengingat hal itu, ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, masih mengijinkan sang dongsaengnya ini untuk menemani hari-harinya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir cherry nya saat menoleh kearah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Lain Sungmin, Lain dengan Hyuki. Hyuki seakan lupa dengan kejadian kecelakaan itu sehingga ia merasa biasa saja melewati jalan ini. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin membelikan Choco sebuah bola untuk bermain. Sungguh polosnya pikiran namja manis ini. Pikirannya itu berhenti saat ada objek lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Lampu hias di dekat lampu merah itu. Lampu dengan tinggi sekitar 1 setengah meter dengan beberapa ukiran manis di tiangnya.

Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran namja manis ini. Hyuki terus menatap lampu itu intens dan focuss. Ia sempat berfikir bagaimana jika tiba-tiba lampu itu pecah ya? Lalu pecahannya akan berhambur ke bawah yang bisa membahayakn orang-orang yang berdiri di bawahnya. Lalu ia membayangkan saat lampu itu pecah apa yang akan terjadi.

TPW

Lampu menunjukan warna hijau sehingga orang-orang mulai berjalan menyebrang. Hyuki tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangannya di pegang oleh sang hyung.

PRAANNGG

Sesaat setelah mereka menyebrang, tanpa di sangka lampu yang tadi di perhatikan Hyuki benar-benar pecah. Sontak Sungmin dan Hyuki menoleh kearah suara.

DEG

Hyuki dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Kenapa lampu itu pecah seperti yang ku fikirkan barusan?' batinnya.

Sepertinya masih ada keberuntungan, tidak ada yang berdiri di bawah lampu itu sehingga tidak menimbulkan korban. Hanya keadaan ramai dan panic yang terjadi.

Ada perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati Hyuk Jae. Seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan hal itu tadi.

"Hyukii" panggil Sungmin sambil menyentuh bahu hyuki yang seketika membuat hyuki tersadar dengan lamunannya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah khawatir saat melihat namdongsaengnya melamun memandangi keramaian di sebrang jalan yang di sebabkan lampu jalan yang pecah.

"Aah Hyung, gwenchana, aku hanya sedikit kaget.. itu.." jelas hyuki sambil menunjuk ke arah keramaian.

"ne, tidak apa-apa, hanya lampu yang pecah.. Ayoo" kata sungmin menenangkan dan langsung menarik hyuki untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sekolah mereka.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' batin seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sekolah. Sungmin langsung pergi ke kelasnya setelah mengantarkan Hyuki ke kelasnya.

"Hyuukkiii…"

Saat masuk ke kelas Hyuki langsung di kagetkan dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dari seorang namja mungil sahabatnya ini.

"Yak Wooki-ah, kau membuatku sesak" kata Hyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan wooki –Ryeowook-

"Hehehe, mianhae.. aku benar-benar senang kau sudah masuk lagi.., Kau membuatku khawatir dan kesepian" ucap ryeowook panjang lebar dengan nada manjanya.

"eh? Kau merindukanku? Jinja? Bukannya kau selalu melupakanku jika ada sunbae kepala besar itu eoh?" cibir hyuki mengejek kelakuan Ryeowook saat ia tengah berada dengan sang kekasihnya yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari mereka.

"Yak, aku tidak seperti itu." Ryeowook menjawab dengan semburat merah di pipi chubbynya sambil meninju kecil pundak hyuk. Melihat itu Hyuk Jae hanya bisa tertawa senang. Akhirnya ia tidak akan bosan lagi berdiam diri di rumah. Ia bisa bermain dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini.

Pelajaran di mulai. Keadaan kelas yang ramai seketika tenang saat sang wali kelas memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Pelajaran di mulai dengan pelajaran Sejarah Korea. Pelajaran yang cukup membosankan di pagi hari, Itulah yang di fikirkan oleh para siswa. Ya lihat saja baru sekitar 40 menit pelajaran di mulai , sudah hampir setengah dari penghuni kelas telah jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi. Sang guru seolah tidak peduli sang siswa mau mendengarkan penjelasan atau tidak, yang penting saat test mereka mendapat nilai yang memuaskan.

Begitu pula dengan sang namja manis kita. Ini sudah 3 kali ia menguap, ia memang bersemangat tadi pagi tapi setelah mendengar sang guru mulai mendongengkan buku cerita ia mulai bosan dan mengantuk.

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Mengantuk… Bosan…

Itu yang ku rasakan sekarang. Untuk menepis rasa kantukku, akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah luar jendela. Melihat awan yang berbaris di atas sana. Awan itu terlihat sangat lembut dan nyaman untuk di tiduri.. Aku ingin tidur di sana.

'Aish, aku malah tambah ngantuk' ucapku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala mengusir sang kantuk. Akhirnya pandanganku terpaku pada suatu objek yang berada di lapangan basket di bawah sana. Ya, ruangan kelas ku berada di lantai 2.

Manik mataku terpaku pada sebuah tiang ring basket yang terlihat sudah tua. Pikiranku mulai berputar lagi. Kenapa ring basket itu tidak diganti saja? Sepertinya itu sudah terlalu tua, lihat saja ada beberapa bagiandi tiang itu yang berkarat. Jika tiba-tiba tiang itu jatuh karena terlalu tua bagaimana? Itu bisa berbahaya kan.. Apa malah pihak sekolah mau menunggu tiang itu rusak dan jatuh dulu ya baru membeli yang baru. Manik mataku benar-benar terfokus pada tiang itu dan tiba-tiba….

GLUK

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Sontak aku sangat terkejut dan seluruh badanku menegang. Bagaimana tidak, barusan ring basket itu benar-benar jatuh, Untung ini jam pelajaran dan tidak ada yang bermain di lapangan. Bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Tadi lampu? Sekarang Ring basket ini? **Ada yang tidak beres**.

Seperti menyadari tubuhku yang menegang dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku, Ryeowook yang memang di sampingku mulai khawatir.

"Hyuki-ah.. Gwenchana?" bisiknya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan.

Aku yang merasakan tangannya mulai menggoncang tubuhku, hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku

"Jatuh" kataku singkat

"Apa yang jatuh?" tanyanya lagi bingung dengan pernyataanku

"Ring basket., jatuh" kataku sambil menoleh menatap matanya. Ryeowook diam sejenak mencerna kata-kataku dan tatapan matanya beralih ke luar jendela menuju lapangan.

"MWO? Ring Basketnya Jatuh!" Teriaknya kaget setelah melihat bahwa ring basket di lapangan itu benar-benar jatuh.

Sontak penjuru kelas menoleh ke arahku dan Ryeowook lalu mulai beralih keluat jendela. Semua kaget dan guru sejarah segera keluar kelas member tahu guru yang lain untuk mengurus ring basket yang jatuh itu.

**Hyuk Jae POV End**

Keadaan kembali tenang. Pelajaran kembali di mulai, para siswa kembali focus ke pelajaran maupun ke kegiatannya masing-masing.

Tidak dengan Hyuki, dia masih bergelut dengan fikirannya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang di fikirkannya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Pertama, Ia memikirkan lampu di jalan pecah, dan benar-benar pecah. Ya, Ia masih menganggap itu hanya kebetulan semata. Iya tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Tapi, Untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu dekat apa yang ia fikirkan kembali menjadi nyata. Ia memikirkan Ring basket itu lebih baik jatuh sehingga mendapat ganti yang baru dan itu benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya sendiri, sama persis seperti yang ia bayangkan.

'Oh Tuhan, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk. Semoga ini hanya sebuah kebetulan' Harapnya dalam hati

Akhirnya Hyuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali terfocus ke pelajaran.

Tanpa Hyuki sadari, Sebenarnya sejak awal ia memasuki kelas, sepasang mata telah mengamatinya dari atas atap gedung sekolah yang bersebrangan dengan gedung kelas hyuki mengingat sekolah tersebut memiliki 2 bangunan bersebrangan.

Sepasag mata itu mengamati melalui teropong kecil yang di arahkan kea rah kelas Hyuki. Sebuah senyuman ah tidak seringaian kecil muncul dari empunya pemilik mata yang sedang mengamati gerak gerik Hyuki. Seorang namja tampan sekaligus sedikit childish dengan rambut brunet hitam lurus itu tanpa henti mengamati sang target yang telah ia cari-cari.

"Ternyata memang benar-benar dia" gumamnya pelan dengan seringaian kecil. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil iphone yang terlihat sangat canggih itu.

"Ne, Emp.. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan segera membawanya padamu, ya dia terlihat sedikit berbahaya jika di biarkan." Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah berbincang dengan entah siapa di sebrang sana. Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Pandangan matanya kembali kea rah kelas namja manis kita.

"Ya Lee Hyuk Jae, Kau sudah ku temukan" gumamnya sambil bersmirk ria.

~TBC~

Jjaang~! Hahaha

Bagaimana? Aneh? Gak ngerti? Gak seru? terlalu singkat? Mianhamnida. -_-

Di Chap 1 ini memang sengaja belum mengungkap apapun dari cerita, hanya cerita awal dari eomma Hyukii… Bahkan appa Hae pun belum keluar.. #ditendangHae

Hahahaa..,

Otte., Apakah ada yang tertarik dengan FF ini? Jika ada Mind to Riview? =')

Jika ada yang Riview akan saya lanjutkan, jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak.. Gomawo *bow

RnR please Click Riview ='D


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T (for this Chap)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeong~! Hye kembali dengan Chapter 2… Hehee

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah review di Chap 1.. Otte lah Go to The Story~!

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

TPW

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Hari yang melelahkan.. Entahlah, padahal tadi pagi aku begitu bersemangat tapi sekarang aku jadi lemas begini. Sepertinya Sungmin Hyung benar harusnya aku istirahat lebih lama.

Sepanjang di sekolah, fikiranku terus tertuju pada 2 kejadian aneh dari fikiranku, Ya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya aku jadi lemas dan tak bersemangat seperti ini. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi semua kejadian it uterus berputar dalam fikiranku.

"Aisshh, Jinja" gumamku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Sekarang, aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah,. Sendiri? Ne, aku pulang sendiri hari ini. Sungmin Hyung ada ekskul music, sedangkan Ryeowook. Jangan di Tanya namja mungil itu pasti sedang asyik bermesraan dengan sunbae kepala besar itu. Dan di sinilah aku jalan sendirian di tengah kota Seoul dengan fikiran aneh yang terus berputar.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan bermain dengan Choco untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh ini.

Tetapi, Kenapa aku merasa di ikuti ya? Sejak keluar gerbang sekolah aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Polos-polos gini aku ini sensitive apalagi dengan tatapan seseorang.

Melambatkan langkahku da mempercepatnya lagi untuk memastikan. Sampai aku benar-benar yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan seseorang pun di belakangku. Aku mulai bergidik ngeri, Ini masih siang tidak mungkin ada hantu kan? Hii~~

Aku hendak melanjutkan langkahku, tetapi aku sontak kaget melihat siluet bayangan sedang bersembunyi di belakangku.

GLUK

Aku menelan ludahku. Siapa itu? Apa itu orang jahat? Jangan-jangan dia mau menculik aku? Meminta tebusan? Memperkosa ku? Andwweee~! (plaak! Author pukul kepala umma, umma lebay dah~! Hyuk : Lah lo ndiri yg buat cerita? Thor : Hehe iya ya? Mianhae umma)

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari , tapi tepat saat aku ingin berlari tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus melewati tengkukku. Tak mempedulikan itu aku siap berlari dan..

BRAAK

Aku terjungkal jatuh ke belakang setelah menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"Appoo…" rintihku sakit

"Mau lari eoh?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut tapi terkesan dingin. Seketika tubuhku mematung. Aku yakin tadi di depanku tidak ada orang, sejak kapan orang yang ku tabrak ini berdiri di depanku? Dengan takut-takut aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap siluet seorang namja tampan yang tengah menunjukan senyuman manisnya tapi terkesan dingin. Dalam beberapa detik aku sempat terkesima dengan namja yang berada di depanku ini.

**Hyuk Jae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

"Yeopo.." gumamku dalam hati saat melihat wajah namja manis yang tengah terduduk kaget setelah menabrakku, Saat ia mendongakan kepalanya, Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis yang sejak tadi pagi sudah ku perhatikan. Aku baru sadar ternyata wajahnya lebih manis dari yang terlihat di teropong. Selama beberapa saat terpukau akan wajah manisnya yang melebihi wajah yeoja itu, bibir merah cherry yang mungkin akan terasa manis.

Plak

Aku tersadar dari lamunan gilaku. Aku kembali menatapnya dingin, dia masih tidak bergeming dengan posisinya, Apa dia begitu kaget? Jangan-jangan dia mengira aku Hantu? -_-"

"Tadi kau mau lari dan sekarang kau melamun,, tsk apa yang kau lamunkan emm?" ucapku menggoda sembari mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Menatap tajam kearah manic hitamnya dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi mulusnya itu. Menarik!

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanyanya terbata antara takut dan malu mungkin.

Aku tak tega melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Bukannya menjawab aku malah menegakan tubuhku lalu mengulurkan tangan ingin membantunya berdiri. Dengan ragu ia menerima tawaranku dan berdiri.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat" kataku berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ku lihat mimik mukanya mulai berubah. Wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang dan imut. Sepertinya berhasil.

"Lalu?" tanyanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Omo, kenapa dia imut sekali?' Sepertinya kau sudah gila Lee Donghae. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir semua pikiran aneh dalam otakku.

"Wae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ikut aku~!" kataku seraya memerintah dan hendak mulai berjalan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? Aku tidak mengenalmu? Ahh apa kau yang mengikutiku dari tadi?" Tanya nya lagi memprotes titahku.

"ne, aku yang mengikutimu. Sekarang ikut aku, aku harus membawamu menemui seseorang" jelasku berharap dia mau menurutiku sekarang.

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar mau menculikku? Andwee, aku tidak mau!" Bentaknya kaget dengan wajah ketakutan.

Aissh, sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"siapa yang mau menculikmu? Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku untuk menemui seseorang" jelasku lagi

"Ketemu siapa? Untuk apa? Siapa yang jamin kau tidak akan menculikku?" tanyanya memburu,. Ternyata dia bawel, tidak penurut seperti yang ku fikirkan. Aku memutar otakku mencari jawaban yang mampu di terimanya dengan baik.

"Ketemu orang yang akan menjelaskan semua yang membuatmu bingung" kataku singkat

"membuatku bingung?" untuk sekian kalinya ia bertanya padaku dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kejadian hari ini? Belum sadar eoh? Lampu dan ring basket yang jatuh itu? Apa mereka bisa jatuh sendiri tanpa ada angin dan hujan?" jawabku sedikit kesal

"Mwo? Darimana kau tau?" Dia terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturanku. Mimik wajahmu kembali berubah menjadi khawatir dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau mau tau semuanya ikut denganku, Jangan banyak Tanya, setelah mendengar semuanya kau bebas melakukan apapun!" kataku tegas.

Dia hanya menunduk seperti berfikir sesuatu lalu mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

Untunglah dia menyetujuinya. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mendahuluinya, Setelah memastikan namja manis itu mengikutiku aku kembali focus ke jalan di depanku.

**Donghae POV End**

Hyuki memandang punggung namja yang tengah berjalan di depannya dengan intens dan penuh tanda Tanya. Siapa sebenarnya namja ini, tiba-tiba muncul lalu memaksa mengikutinya menemui seseorang yang akan menjelaskan kebingungannya. Itulah yang di fikirkan Hyuki saat ini. Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang kuat akan kejadian aneh yang di alami hyuki hari ini, ia menyetujui mengikuti namja ini setidaknya ia sudah berjanji, bukankah janji tidak boleh di ingkari? Walaupun wajah namja di depannya ini dingin, tapi sepertinya namja ini baik apalgi mukanya yang childish itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah mobil sport mewah berawana hitam yang terkesan elegan. Ya sebuah mobil jenis Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) yang biasa hyuki lihat di dalam film sekarang terparkir tepat di depannya. Decak kagum keluar dari mulut hyuki.

'Sepertinya namja ini kaya' batin hyuki menunjukan rasa kagumnya pada mobil tersebut.

"Masuklah" katanya singkat sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyuki masuk ke dalam mobil itu, dan mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat.

Tidak ada yang membuka perbincangan. Hanya ada kesunyian di dalam mobil. Hyuki sangat benci situasi canggung sepert ini. Sudah berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang berharap namja yang sedang mengemudi itu sadar bahwa sang penumpang sangat bosan.

"eheemm" Hyuki berdeham dengan sedikit keras sehingga namja di sebelahnya meliriknya sekilas melalui kaca spion mobil dan kembali focus dengan kemudinya.

Hyuki kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan tingkah namja aneh yang mengacuhkannya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Akhirnya namja yang hanya focus dengan kemudinya itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Hyuki terlonjak gembira dalam hati.

"Banyak sekali~!" jawab hyuki antusias

"Pertama siapa namamu? Tidak sopan tidak memperkenalkan diri pada orang lain tau!" lanjut hyuki dengan wajah di buat kesan kesal.

"Lee Donghae" jawabnya singkat. Mendengar itu Hyuki hanya menaikan alisnya bingung. Singkat. Apa tidak ada basa basinya? Hyuki berdecak kesal.

"kejadian yang ku alami hari ini hanya kebetulan kan? Apa maksudnya menjelaskan semua? Kenapa?" Tanya hyuki lagi.

"nanti kau akan tau sendiri" kata donghae singkat lagi. Donghae memang tidak berniat berbicara banyak saat ini. Donghae tau bahwa hyuki tengah berdecak kesal dengan jawabannya. Donghae tersenyum kecil membuat sang namja manis kita kesal.

Karena kesal hyuki pun memilih untuk menyudahi pertanyaannya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Itu yang di fikirkannya. Kembali suasana menjadi sunyi dan canggung. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan perbukitan yang sedikit sunyi tapi sangat indah. Hyuki terlihat menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah dari dalam kaca mobil.

Tibalah mobil di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi sekitar lebih dari 2 meter. Gerbang dengan ukiran yang sangat unik dengan corak emas yang terkesan mewah dan menunjukan seberapa hebatnya tempat ini. Kembali Hyuki di buat kagum akan tempat ini.

Pintu gerbang terbuka dengan perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka sempurna. Donghae langsung menancap gas kembali memasuki perkarangan rumah ini. Rumah? Apakah ini Rumah? Rumah siapa? Kita lihat saja nanti…

Belum hilang rasa kagum hyuki akan gerbang tadi, sekarang ia mulai terkagum dengan pemandangan yang di suguhkan di perkarangan yang tidak bisa di bilang besar.. Ini terlalu besar dan luas. Pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi seraya berbaris rapi di sebelah kanan dan diri jalan seperti menyambut siapapun yang memasuki kawasan ini. Hyuki hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Ia mulai menurunkan kaca mobil yang sedaritadi tertutup rapat. Udara bersih nan sejuk langsung memenuhi ruangan mobil mengalahkan sejuknya AC mobil mewah ini.

"wuuaaahhhh" seru Hyuki kegirangan saat udara sejuk itu menerpa wajah mulusnya. Rasanya semua beban dan pikiran lenyap dalam seketika, Ia merasa seperti sedang liburan sekarang. Tak hanya itu, Hyuki seperti menyadari ada aroma air yang menyejukan terbawa bersama angin ini. Hyuki mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja, Ia melihat sebuah danau yang lumayan tersembunyi karena tertutup rimbunnya pohon pinus.

"Ada danau!" ucapnya lagi penuh kekaguman.

Donghae yang sedaritadi mengemudi sebenarnya sering mencuri lirik kearah Hyuki. Senyuman manis nan tipis terpampang di wajahnya ketika menyadari raut gembira terpancar dari muka Hyuk.

Akhirnya, Donghae menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya modern mewah yang sangat besar. 'Ah tidak ini tidak seperti rumah, ini seperti istana' begitulah batin Hyuki berbicara saat ini. Donghae keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya di ikuti Hyuki dan Oh lihat ekspresi dari namja manis kita ini?

Takjub….

Bagaimana tidak… Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan bangunan mewah nan megah yang dengah kokohnya berada di atas , ada beberapa anak tangga untuk menuju ke rumah tangga ini tidak sembarangan. Coba perhatikan… Walau terlihat simple tapi sangat jelas terlihat ada beberapa ukiran artistic yang menghiasinya, sangat cantik..

Hyuki tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah sedaritadi menaiki anak-anak tangga tersebut. 15 anak tangga..Tanpa sadar hyuki menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang ia lewati. Sekarang sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu besar yang lagi-lagi terlihat mewah dengan berbagai ukiran cantik menghiasinya.

TPW

Pintu terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan berapa luas dan megahnya rumah itu. Hyuki hanya bisa mengekor Donghae yang mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan menggunakan jas keren dan sunglasses yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Hae-ah, kau baru sampai eoh?" Tanya namja yang sedikit gempal itu.

"ne, Hyung, tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan." Jawab Donghae searaya melirik kearah hyuki.

"ahh, dia sudah menunggumu daritadi, cepat temui dia!" kata namja itu seraya memerintah.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ia pergi begitu setelah member sebuah senyuman ke arah Hyuki, Hyuki hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang sopan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, memasuki ruangan demi ruangan yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Hyuki penasaran

"Shindong Hyung, butler kepercayaan disini" jawab Donghae singkat

Hyuki sedikit terlonjak kaget. Butler? Hei, pakaian itu terlalu keren untuk seorang butler. Hyuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

'Sebenarnya Tempat apa ini?' batin Hyuki

Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan harum bunga mawar menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Hyuki. Sebuah ruangan yang entah mengapa malah terlihat seperti taman bunga. Ya, seperti sebuah rumah kaca, terpenuhi dengan bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna.

Donghae terus berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan seorang namja manis yang tengah memegang bunga mawar putih. Hyuki yang sibuk dengan acara –Mari memandangi mawar indah ini- akhirnya dengan tidak etis menabrak punggung Donghae yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Donghae menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hyuki yang mengelus-elus hidungnya yang mencium punggung Donghae itu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai, aku sampai bosan menunggu…" ucap namja manis yang baru disadari keberadaannya oleh hyuki.

"ne Teuki Hyung, mianhae membuatmu menunggu.." Donghae membuka suaranya menanggapi namja itu. Namja manis yang biasanya di panggil Leeteuk itu pun hanya tersenyum manis menunjukan senyuman angelnya. Leeteuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang namja manis di belakang Donghae.

"Jadi Kau yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae emm?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Hyuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya sopan, tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Leeteuk meletakan beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang memang sedaritadi di pegangnya pada sebuah meja kecil antik berwarna putih di sebelahnya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok seorang Lee Hyuk Jae. Hyuki yang merasa di tatap intens hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya antara takut dan malu.

Donghae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Leeteuk mendekat dan sekarang Leeteuk telah berdiri tepat di depan Hyuki yang masih setia menunduk. Leeteuk sedikit mencondongkan badannya kea rah Hyuki mebuat jarak antar wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Wajah Hyuki sudah mulai memerah malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuh wajahnya.

"Kyeoptaaa~" Satu kata itu sukses membuat wajah Hyuki semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hyuk sedikit menatap mata yang masih menatapnya dengan berbinar itu. Senyuman lebar nan indah terpampang jelas di wajah sang angel smile ini. Menunjukan seberapa tertariknya Ia pada Hyuki. Ah tidak, dia tidak menyukai Hyuki, dia hanya kagum akan wajah imut nan manis yang di miliki seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

Leeteuk kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan mengelus lembut surai rambut Hyuki.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu takut ne? aku bukan orang jahat" katanya seraya tertawa kecil.

Mendengar kata itu sepertinya kekhawatiran Hyuki lenyap seketika. Senyuman tipis mulai hyuki tunjukan. Sepertinya Hyuki bisa mempercayai orang ini.

Sekarang mereka bertiga, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Hyuki sedang berada di ruangan lain yang seperti ruang sanati ini. Ada 2 buah sofa panjang yang empuk di ruangan ini, Banyak barang-barang antic yang menghiasi.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan siapa kalian? Kenapa kau mencariku?" Hyuki langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata beruntun setelah di berikan kesempatan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aah.. Hahaha Tidak usah terburu-buru hyuki-ah. Oke sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku Park Jung Soo, tapi anak-anak biasa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku adalah Ketua Pemimpin dari LOCK cabang 1" jelas Leeteuk dengan senyuman khasnya.

"LOCK?" Tanya Hyuki heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti yang semakin menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya.

"Ne, Apa Donghae belum menjelaskan apa-apa padamu?" Leeteuk malah balik bertanya yang di jawab dengan gelengan mantap dari Hyuki. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, Ia kira Donghae sudah menjelaskan sedikit tentang organisasi mereka.

"Aku sedang malas menjelaskan apapun jadi biar kau saja yang menjelaskan semuanya Hyung" Donghae membela dirinya setelah mendapat tatapan –Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskannya?- dari sang angel smile. Mendengar itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Simak baik-baik ne?" Leeteuk memandang Hyuki dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"LOCK ~Live Organization Central sKill~ adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang di bentuk oleh FBI, yang bertugas menangani segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan Skill khusus. Seperti masalah spiritual, Magic. Tidak hanya itu, kami juga membantu masala-masalah umum seperti mafia, black market, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan khusus yang tidak bisa di benarkan oleh logika." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar

2 orang yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Leeteuk hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan hikmat.

"Yang kedua LOCK yang dalam bahasa inggris berarti sesuatu yang terkunci. Di jadikan tempat untuk menyembunyikan orang-orang dengan kekuatan khusus dan skill yang luar biasa. Melatih orang-orang itu agar bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sehingga tidak membahayakan orang lain bahkan bisa membantu pemerintahan." Jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Menyembunyikan? Kenapa?" potong Hyuki sebelum Leeteuk menjelaskan kembali,

"Orang-orang dengan skill khusus itu biasanya akan di incar oleh para mafia dan dunia hitam demi memajukan usaha mereka masing-masing. Intinya memanfaatkan skill khusus tersebut untuk kejahatam. Karena itu pemerintah yang menyadari semakin berkembangnya masalah ini, mendirikan sebuah organisasi rahasia LOCK " Dengan sabar Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hyuki

"Ehmm.. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Hyuki sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan semua penjelasan itu,. Bukan bingung akan tugas dan alasan pendirian LOCK tapi apa hubungannya dengan dirinya, kenapa mereka menceritakan organisasi rahasia ini padanya?

"Ahhh.., sepertinya kau masih belum menyadarinya ya Hyuki-ah" kata Leeteuk sambil sedikit menghela nafas panjang ternyata orang yang didepannya ini sangatlah polos, Leeteuk menatap Hyuki seraya menata rangkaian kata yang akan di gunakan untuk kembali menjelaskan pada namja manis nan polos di depannya ini.

"Ingat kejadian aneh yang kau alami tadi pagi? Lampu jalan yang pecah dan ring basket yang terjatuh sesaat setelah kau memikirkan hal tersebut.?" Tanya Leeteuk berusaha mengingatkan kejadian tadi pagi

DEG DEG

Jantung Hyuki seperti terpompa dengan sangat cepat. Kejadian aneh yang Hyuki anggap sebagai kebetulan. Kejadian yang menjadi alasan utama Hyuki mau di ajak Donghae ke tempat menakjubkan ini.

GLUK

Hyuki sepertnya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Kejadian tadi pagi? Organisasi Rahasia? Skill Khusus yang harus di sembunyikan dan di latih itu? Dalam sekejap wajah Hyuki memucat karena berbagai persepsi yang berputar dalam fikirannya. Menyadari hal tersebut Leeteuk mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Yah, sepertiinya sekarang kau sudah mulai mengerti ne?" Tanya Leeteuk retoris

Hening sejenak…

"Apa itu artinya aku…" Hyuki menggantung kata-kata yang sangat tidak ia yakin itu.

"Ne, kau adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang mempunyai Skill Khusus~!"

DEG

Degupan jantung Hyuki semakin memburu. Bagaimana bisa ia salah satu dari mereka? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Saat ini kami hanya mengetahui 1 skill khususmu. Mind Focuss… Kekuatan kefokusan pikiran yang termasuk ke dalam tipe Attack. Dan ku rasa kau memiliki lebih dari 1 skill khusus" jelas Leeteuk mengungkap semua tanda Tanya hyuki yang berputar dari tadi pagi.

…..

Kembali suasana menjadi Hening. Hyuki berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang di lontarkan Leeteuk barusan. Seakan mengerti Leeteuk pun memberi waktu untuk berfikir dalam diam. Kalian bertanya kemana Donghae? Tenang, dia setia duduk manis di sebelah Hyuki. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua perdebatan tanpa minat terlibat.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa aku punya kekuatan khusus itu? Dari kecil aku hanya namja normal dan tak memiliki kekuatan aneh seperti itu." Sergah Hyuki yang masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya.

"Itu karena Skill mu itu baru saja bangkit dari dalam dirimu. Sebenarnya kau sudah mempunyai sejak lahir, tetapi kekuatan itu seakan tertidur dalam waktu sangat lama di alam bawah sadarmu. Dan saat kau mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Entah apa yang terjadi akhirnya Skill itu bangkit seperti yang kita lihat sekarang" panjang lebar Leeteuk menjelaskan mengenai bagaimana kekuatan itu ada pada diri Hyuki.

Hyuki hanya bisa menatap pasrah sekarang, tapi ia juga belum bisa percaya 100%, Bagaimanapun itu sesuatu yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

'Lalu?" pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Ne, Bergabunglah dengan kami. Bergabunglah bersama LOCK! Demi kebaikan mu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Hyuki menatap intens ke dalam manic mata sang angel itu. Tidak ada kebohongan dari mata itu. Ia bisa melihatnya. Batin dan fikiran Hyuki saling berdebat menentukan jalan mana yang harus ia pilih.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan innocent yang keluar

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu. Setiap manusia bebas menentukan kami tidak akan bisa melindungiku dari ancaman para mafia hitam yang akan saling mengincarmu setelah mencium keberadaanmu. Aku yakin mereka akan memaksamu untuk join kedalam kelompok mereka walaupun kau menolak"

DEG

Gila….. Jawaban Leeteuk membuat Hyuki mematung. Itu sama saja ia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak kan?

Hening kembali terjadi membiarkan sang penghuni ruangan berkelut dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Drrrttt… Drrrtttt…

_Sexy, Free & Single nan jom gwaen cha neun nam ja_

_Sexy, Free & Single neon jom dae dan han nam ja  
_

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi ruangan tersebut. Ya, suara yang berasal dari ponsel Hyuki. Hyuki tersadar dan langsung menerima telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat layar ponselnya.

"yeobose…"

"YAK, LEE HYUK JAE DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?" Kata-kata Hyuki yang belum lengkap sempurna itu sudah di interupsi oleh suara tinggi memekakkan telingga sehingga mau tak mau Hyuki menjauhkan ponsel yang tadi menempel di telinga, sehingga suara itu terdengar lepas ke seluruh ruangan.

Yap, itu suara sang Hyung tersayang Hyuki –Lee Sungmin- Hyuki merutuki dirinya yang lupa memberitahu Sungmin akan pulang telat sekarang dan beginilah jadinya pasti sang hyung telah sampai rumah dan tak menemukan namdongsaengnya langsung tersulut api kemarahan sekarang.

"Minnie Hyung…" kata Hyuki takut-takut

"MWO?" suara di sebrang sana masih terdengar begitu jelas

"Aish hyung, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Mianhae aku lupa memberitahumu aku ada urusan jadi pulang terlambat. Mianhae…, ne, Aku pulang sekarang." Setelah menjelaskan Hyuki memutuskan hubungan telepon itu, dan kembali menatap sang angel smile yang tengah tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan Hyuki di telepon tadi.

"Hyungmu eoh?" tanyanya retoris di tengah tawa kecilnya

"Ne,, Aku harus segera pulang sekarang Leeteuk-ssi" ucap Hyuki

"Arra… biar Donghae yang mengantarmu pulang" Leeteuk sudah menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Hyuki dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

OMO… Mendengar kata-kata barusan sepertinya seorang Lee Hyuk Jae melupakan kehadiran seorang namja tampan yang memang sedaritadi duduk di sebelahnya. Hyuki hanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

'Walaupun daritadi ia hanya diam Aku seperti tidak merasakan aura kehadirannya, dia benar-benar seperti Hantu'batin Hyuki

"Kuharap kau memikirkan penawaranku Hyuki-ah" suara Leeteuk kembali menginterupsi pikiran Hyuki.

Hyuki hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanpa setujui untuk memikirkannya.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu Leeteuk-ssi" kataku member salam stelah itu kembali mengekor di belakang Donghae yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu

"Aahh, satu lagi…" suara Leeteuk membuat langkah Hyuki dan Donghae terhenti dan menoleh

"Hyuki, kau tidak usah terlalu formal denganku.. Mulai sekarang kau salah satu dongsaengku ne?" katanya sambil menunjukan senyumannya angel 1000 wattnya.

Mendengar itu entah mengapa, ada perasaan hangat menjalar dalam tubuh Hyuki. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Hyuki membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman terlampau manisnya.

'Dia orang yang baik' Itulah batin Hyuki mengenai sosok Leeteuk saat ia dan Donghae berjalan menuju parkiran.

**Leeteuk POV **

Menarik… itulah yang ku fikirkan tentang calon dongsaeng yang baru saja ku temui. Lee Hyuk Jae., namja manis dan polos tapi memiliki pemikiran yang cukup rasional dan panjang. Hahaha

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa saat sosok Hyuki kembali muncul dalam pikiranku.

Calon dongsaeng yang imut, ah tidak dia pasti akan menjadi dongsaengku nanti. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahku tanpa ku sadari.

Sepertinya Donghae juga akan menyukai nya, Semoga yang lainnya juga.

LOCK akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan mulai sekarang….

**Leeteuk POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Perjalanan pulang saat ini lebih hening dan sepi di bandingkan dengan tadi sore. Namja yang saat berangkat terlalu bawel dan ceria itu menghilang, di gantikan dengan sosok namja yang sedaritadi hanya memandang ke jalan luar dengan tatapan kosong.

Seperti ia masih saja memikirkan semua perkataan Teuki hyung. Aku sangat yakin semua kata-kata Teuki Hyung yang membuat bingung it uterus berputar dalam otaknya, memilah mana yang benar dan salah, menentukan jalan mana yang sebaiknya di ambil. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hyuk Jae-ssi.." kataku sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Canggung rasanya menggunakan bahasa formal dengan orang ini, tapi aku masih memiliki sopan santun mengingat kami masih asing walau sudah bersama beberapa jam.

Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget dan beralih menatapku bingung.

"Wae?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang menurutku sangat imut dan lembut itu.

"Kita sudah sampai dari beberapa menit yang lalu" jelasku

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar mobil.

"Hehe, mianhae Donghae-ssi sepertinya aku melamun." Dia menjawab pernyataanku menunjukan gummy smilenya yang aisshh yeoppo….

"Baiklah, Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku sampai rumah., Gomapseumnida…" katanya sambil memberi salam padaku dan bersiap keluar dari mobil.

Entah reflek atau apa, tanganku menarik lengannya dan menunda niatnya untuk keluar.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ahh aniyo, hanya saja.. Lebih baik kau mengikuti kata-kata Teuki Hyung. Mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal dan sulit mempercayainya. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya tapi aku bisa jamin kau akan aman jika bersama Teuki Hyung." Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku Manahan diri untuk mengatakan itu, tapi sepertinya lebih baik ia mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah? Ini sulit…" katanya lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa ku perintah tanganku mulai mengarah memegang puncuk dagunya. Dengan perlahan ku tegakan wajahnya. Ada sedikit semburat muda terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya. Ku tatap lekat manic matanya yang hitam. Menusuk tajam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak akan apa-apa., dan membantunya untuk memilih jalan yang memang seharusnya ia pilih.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap lekat bola matanya, pandangan mulai menelusuri setiap inci lekukan wajahnya. Tatapanku terhenti melihat bibir cherry merekah yang terlihat kenyal dan manis itu. Demi semua ikan yang ada di laut ingin sekali aku memakan bibir itu sekarang juga. Tapi Rasional masih bekerja dalam fikiranku saat ini, tapi entah mengapa aku malah semakin mendekatkan wajahku menuju wajahnya. Dan..

Chu~

Entah setan apa yang merasuki sekarang sehingga dengan berani aku mendaratkan bibirku di kulit putih bersih pipinya. Ya, sperti yang kukatakan tadi rasional masih muncul walau hanya sedikit, sehingga aku tak menikmati bibir itu saat ini. Aku melihat kilatan kaget dari kedua matanya. Aku tersenyum sangat lembut..

"Kau bisa percaya padaku" Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulutku saat ini. Ku lihat wajahnya semakin bersemu merah padam. Setelah itu, ia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa member salam padaku.

'Malu eoh?' batinku melihat sikapnya. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresiny tadi, sungguh lucu…

**Donghae POV End **

TPW

Srek.. Srek…

"Aiissshhhh~~" Hyuki menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Iya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan motif strawberry itu, melirik sekilas kearah jam yang berada di meja nakasnya.

06.30 AM KST

"Bagus, aku benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman" ucapnya kesal mungkin pada dirinya sendiri

Banyak sekali yang ia fikirkan tadi malam. Ini semua gara-gara organisasi aneh bernama LOCK yang tiba-tiba merekrutnya untuk bergabung. Kekuatan aneh yang sebenarnya belum di percayai sepenuhnya. Belom lagi namja babo yang membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat karena dengan santai mencium pipinya.

"Aiiiisssshhh" teriak Hyuki frustasi.

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Dengan langkah gontai aku berdiri dan menuju lemarin, mengambil seragam sekolahku. Lebih baik aku mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Aku kembali berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamarku.

Saat akan membasuh muka, Aku sempat memperhatikan pantulan bayangan diriku saat ini. Kacau! Ya, lihat saja rambut yang sangat kusut hasil jambakanku sendiri, kantung hitam di bawah mataku yang terlihat jelas kontras dengan kulit putihku. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang.

'_Saat ini kami hanya mengetahui 1 skill khususmu. Mind Focuss… Kekuatan kefokusan pikiran yang termasuk ke dalam tipe Attack.'_

Kembali kata-kata itu berputar dalam aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?

Aku kembali menatap kaca yang menampilkan pantulan diriku. Terus menatapnya. Aku ingin sekali membuktikan kekuatan yang mereka bilang milikku.

"Pecah" aku bergumam tidak jelas pada diriku ini. Aku sedang dalam tahap pembuktian. Aku membayangkan bahwa kaca yang saat ini tengah di tatapnya akan pecah. Pecah menjadi berkeping-keping seperti yang ia fikirkan.

PRAANGG…..

Aku terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terduduk…

"pe-pecah" kataku terbata., Right My cutie Hyuki kau memang memiliki kekuatan itu, percayalah pada Author ne? #Plaak

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ku buat. Pembuktianku memberikan hasil positif. Aku memang bisa melakukan apaa yang ada di fikiranku.

Buru-buru aku bangkit dari dudukku, melepas semua pakaianku dan segera membasuhnya dengan air. Membiarkan air membawa semua beban dan pikiranku ini.

**Hyuk Jae POV End**

Seperti biasanya kedua kakak beradik ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Sungmin sempat bingung dan khawatir melihat kondisi namdongsaeng yang terlihat lesu dan ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Tapi Hyuki berhasil meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, hanya tidak bisa telat tidur karena latihan dance. Walau marah tapi Sungmin adiknya ini hanya beralasan dan belum mau menceritakan hal sesungguhnya. Sungmin bukan tipe pemaksa jadi ia hanya diam dan mengiyakan alasan hyuki.

Hening,.. Perjalanan kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Hyuki masih bergelut dengan fikirannya, ia tidak seceria seperti biasanya. Sungmin tak ambil pusing dengan itu walau tatapan matanya terus mengawasi setiap gerak gerik sang dongsaeng kesayangan.

Samapi satu keramaian mengambil alih fikiran mereka. Mereka terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang mengerubungi (?) suatu gedung yang di ketahui sebuah bank swasta.

"Hyung, ada apa ya?" Tanya Hyuki yang di jawab dengan gedikan bahu tanda tidak tahu dari Sungmin.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hyuki mulai mendekati keramaian itu. Sungmin yang baru tersadar sang adik sudah berjalan mendekat langsung berlari menyusul.

"Yak Hyuki-ah kau mau apa eoh? Ayo kita ke sekolah" cegah sungmin agar hyuki tidak mendekati tempat itu, entahlah perasaan sungmin tiba-tiba merubah tidak tenang.

"Ayolaah hyung, aku Cuma penasaran ada apa?" Hyuki tetep ngotot mendekati tempat itu. Dan sampailah mereka di tengah keramaian itu.

Perampokan…

Ya itu berita yang Hyuki dan Sungmin dapat setelah bertanya pada orang-orang di tengah keramaian itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya para perampok masih berada di dalam bank tersebut. Menyandra kira-kira 2 orang petugas bank dan mengancam polisi tidak akan segan segan melukai sandera jika berani melakukan tindakan. Karena itulah, Bank tersebut sedang di kepung oleh para polisi yang setia mengacungkan pistolnya kearah bank tanda waspada akan segala gerak gerik.

Tidak hanya itu, ada banyak reporter yang tengah meliput proses perampokan serta penyanderaan ini.

Sampai sebuah suara wanita paruh baya yang berteriak sehingga menginterupsi semua perhatian menuju kepadanya.

"ANDWE~! HYORINN….." teriak wanita paruh baya saat melihat yeoja kecil yang di yakini adalah putrinya tengah di gendong paksa oleh seorang namja tegap yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan tidak lupa dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan ada satu namja tegap lagi yang sama persis dengan namja yang tengah menggendong paksa yeoja kecil yang menangis itu tengah mengacungkan pistol kearah gerombolan polisi. Seakan mengancam agar tidak mendekat.

Melihat itu, Hyuki berdecak kesal melihat tingkah lambat polisi yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, sedangkan yeoja kecil itu masih meraung-raung ingin di lepaskan.

Dengan langkah cepat, 2 namja itu langsung masuk ke dalam bankdan menutup pintu bank itu rapat-rapat . Ya, mereka adalah anggota dari perampok yang tengah beraksi ini. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang tadi berteriak hanya menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat anaknya dalam bahaya besar. Beberapa orang di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan.

Hyuki geram melihat tingkah polisi-polisi itu, dan berdecak kasian melihat wanita paruh baya yang menangis, itu mengingatkannya pada sosok eomma yang sangat di rindukannya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hyuki dan secara perlahan ia mulai melakukan rencannya.

Sungmin yang masih saja memperhatikan wanita paruh baya yang meraung-raung dengan tangisaan itu. Sama seperti Hyuki, melihat itu mengingatkannya pada saat eommanya menangis saat melihatnya jatuh dari sepeda Dulu….

"Hyuki-ah, ayo kita ke sekolah, nanti kita bisa telat" Ajak sungmin kepada dongsaeng nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keramaian. Aneh, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang dongsaeng, Akhirnya Sungmin menoleh ke tempat Hyuki berdiri dan… Tidak ada….

"Mwo? Hyuki Eodisso?" Sungmin terperanjat kaget saat menyadari sosok Hyuki sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya…

TPW

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang menerangi. Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah Tabung kaca mirip incubator.

"Bagaimana? Apa waktunya sudah tiba?" Tanya seorang dari mereka

"Belum., tapi sedikit lagi akan tiba.. yaa.. sebentar lagi" Seru suara lain dalam lingkaran beberapa orang yang bisa kita lihat sekitar 4 orang itu. Setelah mendengar itu, dengan kompak 4 orang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam incubator kaca yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Seorang namja manis tetapi juga tampan tengah tertidur tenang di dalam incubator itu.

**TBC~**

Gimanaa? Masih kurang panjang kah? Hye sudah coba tapi otak Hye baru mentok sampe sinii,, Tapi ini lebih panjang CH 1 kan? Hahahha XDD

Yap...

Mind to riview again this chapter?

Silent Reader RnR please~^^

Gomawo *Bow

::: **Replying Riview ** :::

Tsukishima Kirara : Gomawo uda review^^.. Emm, siapa yaa? Sepertinya sekarang kamu juga udah tau.. Hahaha =D Riview lagi yaa^^

Kenza Reehyuki : Waahh., Hae Appa bukan Alien kok, dia hanya manusia.. haha Gomawo uda Riview.. Ripiu lagi yaa^^

Yadong Wannabe : Gomawo nabe-chan…. Wah, mian ya hyuki gak bisa mikirin nabe, pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Author #Plaaakk XD ne, ini uda updet kok… Ripiu lagii yaa^^

Cosmojewel : Hahaha iya Hye sengaja pake hyuki, nama eunhyuk akan mucul dengan sendirinya nanti… Hayoo tebak itu siapa? =D Gomawo uda ripiu yaa.. Ripiu lagii ne?^^

Shin young min : Waaah.., Ternyata ada yang tau manga ini yaah.. Haha Gimana? Ceritanya gak sama persis kan? Tenang akhirnya tidak akan sama dengan itu kok.. Hahaha XD Gomawo uda review.. Ripiu lagii ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~! Hye Kembali.. Mian lama menunggu… hehehe

Waah, banyak Readerdeul yang penasaran yaa? Sabarlah.. Perjalanan fict ini masih panjang (?) :D

Kalian bertanya siapa namja di incubator itu? Bersabarlah, ia tak akan muncul saat ini.. Haha #Plaakk

Mulai ramai ini FF, jadi semangat hye~! XD

Okelaah, Silahkan di nikmati ketegangan, dan penuh tanda Tanya ini #Eh?

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

TPW

"Polisi bodoh" Gumam Hyuki pelan.

"Polisi itu hanya tak mau repot mencari jalan masuk, mereka hanya mengandalkan sang perampok keluar.., tsk.. sungguh bodoh" Ucap Hyuki lagi dengan nada kesal.

Kalian bertanya apa yang di lakukan hyuki dan dimana ia sekarang?

Sekarang, hyuki sedang berada di samping Bank tersebut. Tadi ia pergi mencari-cari jalan alternative masuk. Ia sempat ingat bahwa dulu ia sering bermain dengan temannya dan mengitari daerah ini dan benar saja, sekarang ia menemukan jalan masuk. Ani.. bukan jalan masuk. Di samping gedung ini tak ada pintu sama sekali, hanya tembok yang menjulang tinggi. Tapi lihatlah, ada jendela agak kecil.

Tapi sekarang ia sedang berfikir. Awalnya ia berencana mencari jalan masuk lalu memberi tahu polisi-polisi itu tentang penemuan itu agar polisi bisa masuk dan segera menyergap mereka, yang jadi permasalahannnya sekarang. Jendela yang ia temukan terlalu kecil jika di masuki orang dewasa. Hanya anak kecil yang bisa memasukinya, dan mungkin ia juga bisa memasukinya karena tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Masuk ke dalam seorang diri? Itu hanya mengantarkan nyawanya pada sang macan. Hyuki terlalu menakutkan.

Cling

'tunggu… bukannya aku memilki skill khusus ? Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan itu.. Tapi… Aisssh' batin hyuki mulai bertarung dengan fikirannya.

'Anak kecil itu butuh pertolongan, aku harus menolongnya!' batin hyuki lagi. Ia teringat akan anak kecil yang di sandera oleh para perampok itu. Entah keberanian dari mana hyuki mulai mencoba memasuki jendela yang lumayan kecil itu dan…..

Berhasil~! Sepertinya tubuh kecilnya berguna juga ya.. hehe

"Berhasil.." Gumam hyuki pelan saat ia berhasil masuk dan mendaratkan kakinya di lantai ini.

Sepii.. Oh tentu saja hyukjae yang pintar., Ini kamar mandi, mana mungkin mereka berkumpul dalam kamar mandi.. -_-"

Dengan perlahan Hyuki berjalan kearah pintu. Berusaha membukanya tanpa suara. Sangat pelan.

DEG

Jantungnya langsung berdegub dengan cepat. Saat pintu berhasil terbuka, ia langsung dapat melihat para perampok berpakaian hitam itu sedang memasukan lembar demi lembar uang ke dalam tas-tas kecil. Entah ada berapa tas, yang pasti itu banyak. Ada sekitar 2, 3 ah 4orang. 4 orang total perampok hitam itu. Ia juga melihat 2 orang yeoja yang di ikat dan sedang duduk lemas. Dan.. yap yeoja kecil tadi. Ia tengah menangis, menangis karena ada seorang yang memukulnya. Sepertinya orang itu kesal karena sedaritadi yeoja kecil itu tak berhenti menangis.

'Shit!' gumam Hyuki kesal saat melihat anak itu di pukul lagi oleh orang-orang hitam brengsek itu.

Hyuki berfikir apa yang harus di lakukan. Ia bingung. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya menangkap suatu benda yang mungkin bisa menolong. Ia menatap intens sebuah lampu gantung yang terlihat mewah berada tepat di atas beberapa namja yang tengah memasukan uang-uang ke dalam box mereka.

"Jatuh.. Jatuh.." gumam Hyuki lagi sambil memfokuskan fikirannya ke lampu itu. Tapi sayang kegiatannya terhenti saat benda dingin mengenai tengkuk belakang lehernya.

TPW

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Hyukki dan sukses membuat Hyuk membeku seketika, apalagi setelah menyadari benda dingin itu adalah sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam.

'Bagaimana bisa orang itu di belakangku? Ku rasa tadi tak ada orang di kamar mandi ini' batin Hyuk

Tapi sepertinya dugaanmu salah Lee Hyuk Jae. Namja kekar nan mengerikan itu sudah berada di kamar mandi sejak sebelum Hyuki datang. Namja itu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mandi, karena itu ia bersembunyi sementara.

"Jalan" Perintah namja itu. Dan entah mengapa Hyuki menuruti begitu saja perintah namja itu.

"Boss" panggil seorang namja lain saat melihat kehadiran sang boss.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Hanya tikus kecil yang menyelinap dalam kamar mandi" jawab namja yang di sebut boss itu tanpa melepas pisaunya dari leher hyuki, dan di sambut gelak tawa dari anak buahnya.

'Apa yang lucu?' batin Hyuk

Bagaimana perasaan Hyuki saat ini? Yap, ia takut.. Sangat takut. Ia tak menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Apalagi dengan pisau yang setia di tengkuknya mampu menghempas kepalanya begitu segar mulai mengalir dari leher putih Hyuki membuat empunya meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya namja kekar itu terlalu menekankan pisaunya pada leher hyuki sehingga membuatnya terluka tipis tapi itu sudah terasa begitu sakit.

Namja kekar itu mendorong tubuh Hyuki dengan kasar sehingga hyuk terjatus di lantai dengan punggung membentur tembok.

"Ini salahmu sendiri bocah. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam kandang singa, jangan harap bisa keluar em?" ujar namja kekar itu lagi tersenyum meremehkan sembari mengelus pipi Hyuki dengan pisau. Hyuki hanya bisa menatap namja itu dengan tatapan kesal, marah dan takut.

"Ayo segera.. kita tidak punya banyak waktu.." ucap namja itu lagi seraya berjalan menghampiri anak buahnya.

Hyuki berfikir.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia takut, ia khawatir akan nyawanya sekarang. Tapi ia kembali teringat akan rencana awal sebelum boss mereka memergokinya. Kembali ia tatap lampu hias yang tergantung itu. Terus focus menatapnya dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah.

"Jatuh.. jatuh…." Gumam Hyuki pelan

"Jatuuuhhh,,," gumam hyuki lagi karena tidak terjadi apapun. Mencoba lagi dan lagi… tapi hasilnya… NIHIL.. Lampu itu masih tergantung di sana. Tak bergeming sedikit pun dan itu membuat Hyuki terkaget. Ia gagal…

'Aiissh~ apa-apaan ini, di saat skill ini di butuhkan malah tak berguna sedikit pun?" batin hyuk. Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Yak bocah kecil, apa yang kau lakukan? Pabbo-ya,,haha" Ujar seorang namja yang sedikit kecil dari rekan-rekannya. Ia tertawa meremehkan. Hyuk hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya takut.

'Minnie hyung.. hyung… hyuki takut.. apa yang harus hyuki lakukan?' batinnya lagi. Matanya serasa panas ingin sekali Hyungnya ada di sini, ia ingin menangis dalam pelukan hyungnya untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya, meninggalkan begitu saja sungmin dan malah berlari ke kandang singa yang mengerikan ini.

Lamunannya buyar saat hyuki kembali mendengar suara tangisan. Yeoja kecil itu menangis lagi, memanggil-manggil eomma nya. Hyuk miris melihat tangisan seorang anak kecil itu. Seorang namja gempal menghampiri anak itu menyuruhnya berhenti tetapi tangisannya malah semakin keras. Karena geram namja gempal itu menendang kaki sang yeoja kecil, memukul tangannya membuatnya semakin menangis.

Geram. Marah..

Hyuki benar-benar geram melihat mereka menyakiti anak kecil itu dengan mudahnya,

"HENTIKAN ITU!" Teriak Hyuki marah tak kuat melihat yeoja kecil itu di siksa. Teriakan Hyuk membuat semua namja berbaju hitam memandangnya tak suka.

"Wae? Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" Tantang namja gempal itu. Hyuk hanya bisa mengerang kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan marah Hyuki, namja gempal itu tetap memukul yeoja kecil kecil, bahkan lebih gencar sebelumnya. Memukul, menendang, membuat sang yeoja kecil terus menangis kesakitan memanggil sang eomma..

"SUDAH KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" Teriak Hyuki lagi dengan penuh amarah. Ya, sekarang hyuki sudah mencapai puncak amarahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal, ia tak bisa melihat anak kecil itu menangis memanggil eomma, sedangkan namja gempal yang brengsek it uterus memukulnya tanpa henti.

Lampu hias yang tadi hyuki perhatikan mulai bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Beberapa meja, kursi dan benda-benda di ruangan itu bergeser dengan sendirinya. Dan ruangan ini serasa bergetar dan bergoyang. Terlihat sangat jelas raut kepanikan di wajah beberapa perampok itu.

"Yak.. ada apa ini? Apa ada gempa?" Tanya salah seorang namja dengan panic yang luar biasa. Getaran semakin kuat membuat perampok-perampok itu harus jatuh terduduk. Hyuki masih menatap marah namja gempal yang tengah ketakutan itu, mengerang marah dan membuat getaran di ruangan itu semakin kuat. Beberapa meja dan kursi di ruangan itu mulai terbelah, patah dan rusak entah apa penyebabnya, atau mungkin seorang Lee Hyuk Jae kah penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

TPW

"Hentikan.. Tenanglah…" sebuah suara dingin tapi sangat lembut terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Hyuki. Belum lagi sebuah tangan hangat juga menepuk kepala hyuki, mengelus lembut surai rambutnya. Membuat perasaan marah Hyuki hilang begitu saja, membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan ruangan yang tadinya bergetar hebat mulai mereda dan berhenti.

Hyuki sangat kenal dengan suara dingin nan lembut itu. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas yang hangat di tengkuk lehernya hingga ke telinganya. Hyuk hampir terlonjak kaget saat suara tadi menginterupsi kegiatannya/ Hyuki menoleh dan benar saja yang di fikirkan Hyuki. Orang itu, orang yang membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkannya barusan adalah seorang Lee Donghae.

"Donghae-ya.." gumam hyuki pelan yang dib alas dengan senyuman manis oleh Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa kau…."

"Tenanglah. Masalah ini biar aku yang urus." Kata-kata Hyuki di potong begitu saja oleh Donghae, membuat hyuki mengernyit bingung.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya seorang yang di bilang boss tadi hampir berteriak kepada Donghae yang mulai mendekat dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"aku?Aku yang ingin bertanya siapa kalian?" Bukannya menjawab donghae malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat namja-namja itu ketakutan dan menelan ludah pahit.

"Jangan Mendekat! Muncul dari mana Kau?" teriak boss itu lagi sambil mengarahkan pistol kea rah Donghae yang hanya dib alas dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Jawab Aku!" ujarnya lagi.

"Muncul dari manapun aku, itu bukan urusanmu"ucap Donghae singkat. Membuat beberapa namja itu geram dan ketakutan. Sang boss sudah bersiap ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya saat jarak Donghae semakin mendekat. Tapi entah mengapa namja yang di panggil boss itu malah terpental ke belakang, membuat punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras.

"Boss!" Teriak anak buahnya saat melihat sang boss terpental begitu saja.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau hantu?" Tanya seorang namja sambil mengarahkan pistolnya juga kea rah Donghae. Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah tertawa sangat meremehkan, membuat 3 orang yang mengarahkan pistol padanya bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku hantu? Emm.. mungkin.." ujar Donghae masih dengar tawanya.

DOORR….

Sebuah tembakan di lepaskan oleh seorang namja tegap kea rah Donghae, tapi dengan sangat mudah Donghae menghindar dan membuat peluru itu menembus kaca di belakang Donghae. Donghae kembali menatap namja tegap itu, kali ini dengan tatapan menakutkan dan sangat serius.

Lagi… Lagi-lagi seorang namja terpental begitu saja menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras dan pingsan seketika.

Melihat hal itu, namja gempal dan kecil yang tersisa tambah ketakutan.

"Ampunn.. Jangan sakiti kami.." ujar namja gempal itu seolah memohon kepada Donghae untuk melepaskannya. Tapi Donghae malah mendekati namja gempal yang sangat ketakutan itu. Donghae menendang perutnya dan seketika itu namja gempal itu tersungkur dan pingsan.

"tidak ada apa-apanya" gumam Donghae pelan

DOORR… DOORR…

Namja kecil yang tersisa menembakan peluru dari pistolnya kea rah DOnghae secara beruntun dan membabi buta, mungkin saking ketakutannya. Tembakannya terhenti saat pistolnya tak mengeluarkan peluru lagi, pelurunya sudah habis terpakai untuk menembak terus menerus. Tapi terlonjak sangat kaget karena tak mendapati sosok Donghae di tempat itu. Ia sangat yakin Donghae berdiri di sana dan ia telah menembak dengan sangat tepat tapi kenapa tidak ada?

DUAAK…

Namja berawakan tubuh kecil itu tersungkur jatuh saat tengkuknya di pukul dengan sangat keras. Ya Donghae memukulnya dari belakang, disaat namja itu lengah dan ketakuan.

"Selesai." Ucap Donghae seraya membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih dan mulai merapikan jaket panjangnya.

**Hyuk Jae POV**

'Astaga! Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Apa yang ku lihat barusan?' batinku. Ya aku hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan sosok namja tamoan itu menghabisi semua perampok-perampok itu dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

GLUK

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Tidak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja ku lihat. Ribuan pertanyaan ada di otakku tentang siapa Doghae itu sebenarnya? Dia terlihat sedikit menakutkan saat ini.

Setelah selesai membuat para perampok itu pingsan dan tak berdaya serta mengikat mereka menjadi 1 dengan tali, Donghae mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur selangkah, entahlah tubuhku bergerak tanpa ku perintah, mungkin aku sedikit takut padanya sekarang.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya dengan sangat lembut dengan tatapan yang sama lembutnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan dan dib alas dengan senyuman manis darinya. Hei, senyuman itu sangat manis, mungkin aku akan menyukai senyuman manis itu.

"hiks.. hiks.. eo-eomma.." suara isakan kecil menginterupsi kami. Aku dan Donghae menoleh ke asal suara. Yeoja kecil itu masih setia dengan isakannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mungkin ia ketakutan.

Donghae berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu lalu berjongkok. mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Ia mulai mengelus lembut rambut yeoja kecil itu, menenangkannya.

"Uljima.. sudah tidak apa-apa ne?" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum manis membuat yeoja kecil itu mulai berhenti menangis. Dan secara perlahan, ia mulai terjatuh, ah tidak tertidur dalam pelukan Donghae.

'Sepertinya Donghae menyukai anak kecil' batinku membuat kesimpulan dari yang ku lihat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sedikit gugup pada Donghae.

"Ne, aku hanya membuatnya tertidur dan melupakan semua yang ia lihat.." jawabnya sambil entahlah seperti mengeluskan tangan nya pada lebam-lebam di tubuh yeoja kecil itu.. dan hilang… luka-luka dan lebam di kulit putih yeoja kecil menghilang seketika.

"Mw-Mwoo?" teriakku tercekat melihat sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa luka-luka itu menghilang? Aku hanya menutup mulutku yang tercengang melihat itu.

"Ayo pergi.." ujar Donghae setelah menyandarkan tubuh yeoja kecil itu ke tembok dan berdiri mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Aku pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Hyuk Jae POV End**

TPW

Donghae dan Hyuki keluar dari gedung bank itu, membuat beberapa polisi terkaget waspada dan mengarahkan pistolnya kea rah mereka berdua. Dengan tenang Donghae menghampiri salah satu polisi, memberikan sebuah id card.., Ahh itu tanda pengenal dirinya. ID tersebut terdapat lambing FBI dan satu lambang lagi yang Hyuki yakini sebagai lambang LOCK. Tapi ada yang membuat Hyuki mengernyit bingung., nama di ID itu bukan Lee Donghae tapi AIDEN LEE. Polisi itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat ID card donghae dan menunduk patuh serta member salam padanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya., urus yang selanjutnya" ucap donghae dengan nada perintah pada polisi itu dan dib alas dengan bungkukan hormat olehnya. Sedetik kemudian, polisi tersebut, mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk masuk dan mulai penyergapan.

Hyuki yang bingung hanya mengerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti kenapa polisi itu begitu patuh pada Donghae. Hyuki mulai berlari meninggalkan bank tersebut menyusul Donghae yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan jauh di depan.

"Donghae.." Panggil Hyuki tapi sepertinya panggilannya tidak di dengar Donghae karena Donghae tetap saja melanjutkan langkah panjangnya.

"Donghae.. Hae-ah….." panggil Hyuki lagi setengah berteriak. Donghae berhenti dan menoleh. Sebenarnya Donghae mendengar panggilan Hyuki sejak awal tapi tetap saja melangkah tak mempedulikan, tapi sekarang ia berhenti dan menoleh heran pada Hyuki.

'Sejak kapan ia memanggil nama kecilku?' batin Donghae

"Haahh., akhirnya berhenti.." ujar Hyuki setelah mampu menyusul Donghae.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae singkat..

"emm., itu.. bisa kau antar aku bertemu dengan Teuki Hyung?" Tanya Hyuki pelan sambil sedikit menunduk, tapi kata-kata itu telah membuat Donghae tersenyum senang dan penuh arti.

Akhirnya Hyuki kembali duduk di mobil mewah yang akan mengantarnya ke sebuah tempat mengagumkan itu. Selama perjalanan, banyak yang Hyuki fikirkan, tapi yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah sosok yang saat ini berada di sampingnya sedang mengemudi.

"Hae…" panggil Hyuki. Sepertinya hyukisudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Donghae dengan nama kecilnya ne?

"eum?" Donghae hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan itu.

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.. " ucap Hyuki lagi

"apa?" jawab donghae sangat singkat yang membuat hyuki mempoutkan bibirnya, apa orang di sampingnya ini tak punya basa basi? Mungkin seperti itu batin hyuk saat ini.

"emm.. Siapa Aiden Lee? Tadi aku melihat ID Card yang kau tunjukan pada polisi itu" Tanya hyuki untuk pertama kali

""itu aku.. inisial namaku adalah Aiden. Orang-orang kepolisian tidak akan mengenal nama Donghae," jelasnya yang cukup membuat Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu, darimana kau muncul tadi? Kau membuatku terkaget…" Tanya hyuki lagi.

"Aku muncul di belakangmu tadi" jawabnya dan itu malah membuat hyuki mengernyit bingung

"Teleportasi… apa kau tau itu apa?" Tanya Donghae setelah menyadari tatapan bingung Hyuk, dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hyuki.

""Itu adalah suatu Skill khusus, Skill dimana seseorang mampu berpindah ke suatu tempat dalam waktu sepersekian detik"jelas Donghae

"Mw-mwo? Maksudmu menghilang gitu?" pertanyaan polos Hyuk membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Kembali berdiri di sebuah pintu besar nan megah. Markas LOCK..

Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu dan seperti biasa Hyuki mengekor di belakangnya.

Donghae dan Hyuki disebuah ruangan santai yang sangat luas. Seperti biasa, terkesan mewah dan banyak barang antic di dalamnya, contohnya lampu hias besar yang terlihat sangat mewah di tergantung di tengah ruangan. Ada sebuah perapian juga bagian tengah ruangan tersebut yang memang di matikan karena ini bukan musim dingin. 3 buah sofa empuk panjang melingkari perapian itu. Dan sepertinya ada 3 orang namja yang tengah duduk bersantai di sofa itu dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Hyung" ucap Donghae membuat 2 orang di antaranya langsung menoleh, sedangkan 1 lagi tak bergeming dari kegiatannya.

1 orang yang memang di kenal Hyuki sebagai Leeteuk tengah menikmati coffee nya dengan sangat nikmat. Dan 2 orang lagi namja yang tidak ia kenal. Seorang di sebelah Teuki Hyung adalah namja yang sangat cantik berambut hitam sebahu bahkan Hyuki menyangka bahwa namja tersebut adalah seorang yeoja pada awalnya, ia tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Dan seorang lagi seorang namja yang cukup tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut brunette coklat yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Leeteuk dan namja cantik itu, terlihat asyik memainkan PSP yang di pegangnya.

"Ahh., Hae-ah, Hyuki-ah.. Kalian sudah datang eoh?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"ne.." jawab Hyuki pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Hyuk Jae itu?" ujar namja cantik di sebelah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dingin. Kemudian namja cantik itu berdiri mendekati Hyuki. Menepuk pundaknya beberapa saat.

"Don't be worried Boy.." bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyuki dan pergi begitu saja. Hyuki mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

"Aisssh~~ Aku kalah lagi.. sial.. sial.." teriak namja berambut coklat itu frustasi.

"Yak Kyu! Jangan berteriak.." ucap Donghae sedikit kesal mendengar teriakan namja itu.

"Aish, ini gara-gara kau hae hyung. Kedatanganmu mengganggumu ish~" katanya lagi dengan wajah kesal.

"Yak bocah kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" Donghae pun menjawab perkataan namja itu dengan nada tak kalah kesal. Hyuki yang melihat petengkaran tak berguna keduanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Namja berkulit pucat itupun berdiri, berjalan menghampiri hyuki dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaian yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu?" gumam Namja itu dengan nada pelan meremehkan sembari memperhatikan wajah Hyuki dari dekat. Hyuki hanya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya, aneh.

"Terlalu manis untuk memiliki kekuatan besar., sangat tidak pantas." Ucapnya lagi. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Hyuki hanya memandang namja di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka, siapa orang di depannya ini sampai melihat negative dirinya?

"Ah., aku? Aku hanya orang yang sepertinya tidak akan menyukai mu.." katanya lagi dengan tatapan sangat tajam dan seringaian licik di bibirnya.

Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat Hyuki mendelik tidak suka.

'menyebalkan.. namja aneh dan menakutkan ini. Aku ingin sekali menendangnya sekarang juga' batin Hyuki sambil terus menatap namja pucat di depannya.

"Kau mau menendangku? Wuu aku takut sekali.." ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek

DEG

Apa ini? Hyuki menelan ludahnya susah. Merasa ada yang aneh.. Bagaimana bisa namja ini tau isi fikirannya? Pandangan Hyuki mulai menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Kyu, sudah hentikan.. pergilah" Ucap Donghae sambil menutup mata Hyuki dengan telapak tangannya, menghalangi tatapan tajam dari namja pucat itu.

"Wae hyung? Aku hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengannya." Ucap namja itu lagi

"Pergilah" perintah Donghae sambil menatap tajam, sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah asal terhindar dari mata namja pucat berambut brunette tersebut.

"Haah.., kau protektif sekali padanya.. tidak seru… Teuki Hyung, aku pulang dulu.." Katanya mengakhiri dan member salam pada Leeteuk selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah merasa aman, Donghae melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mata Hyuki. Hyuki langsung menatap Hyuki dengan tatapan bertanya Siapa namja itu?

"Hyuki-ah, ayo kemarilah.." Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya yang kita ketahui suara itu berasal dari Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

Akhirnya Donghae dan Hyuki mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Maafkan kelakuan mereka ne? Mereka bukan orang jahat, hanya sekedar iseng" Kata Leeteuk meminta maaf atas sikap yang di tunjukan oleh 2 namja tadi. Hyuki hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Si-siapa mereka?" Tanya Hyuki hati-hati.

"yang pertama menyapa mu itu adalah Kim Heechul atau lebih di kenal dengan Cassey, dan namja yang sedikit menyebalkan tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun biasa di kenal Marcus." Jelas Leeteuk.

"mereka.. seperti tau apa yang ku fikirkan.." gumam Hyuki sangat pelan tapi masih bisa tertangkap pendengarkan Leeteuk.

"Memang bisa.." ucap Leeteuk dan sontak membuat Hyuki mendelik kaget.

"Cassey adalah Touch feeling.. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan seseorang melalui sentuhan yang ia lakukan. Sedangkan Marcus adalah Mind Reader., dia bisa membaca apa yang kau fikirkan dengan menatap matamu. Jadi jaga matamu pada saat bicara dengannya jika kau tidak ingin fikiranmu di baca," jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. Membuat Hyuki kaget tapi juga berdecak kagum. Pantas Donghae menutup matanya tadi. Mungkin itu yang di fikirkan saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Leeteuk saat menyadari Hyuki tengah melamun.

"Eh? Ah., itu.. sepertinya… aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."ucap hyuki sangat lirih.

Mendengar itu Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut dan lega.

"Haha, itu memang sudah seharusnya hyuki-ah" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada riang sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu., membuat hyuki hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kau bisa lakukan tugasmu bersama Donghae dan mulai belajar bersama ku." Ujar Leeteuk lagi.

"Mwo? Donghae?" Tanya Hyuki bingung

"Ne, kau adalah partner Donghae sekarang." Jelas Leeteuk lagi sontak membuat kaget Hyuki. Bukannya tidak suka, dia sangat suka dan bersyukur mendapat partner yang telah ia kenal, setidaknya sikap Donghae tidak menyebalkan seperti namja yang bernama Kyu itu.

"Hae, kau bombing Hyuki ne? beritahu apa saja yang perlu ia lakukan. Ku percayakan hyuki padamu ne?" ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae dan hanya dib alas dengan senyuman mengerti dari Donghae.

Setelah itu, ketiganya hanya terlarut dalam perbincangan kecil dan menyenangkan. Dan Donghae dan Hyuki meninggalkan markas LOCK setelah makan malam bersama Leeteuk.

TPW

Seperti biasa, perjalanan pulang lebih di dominasi dengan hening. Hyuki selalu terdiam memikirkan apa saja yang ia bicarakan tadi dan apakah keputusannya ini tepat.

DEG

Hyuki terlonjak kaget saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. Dia melupakan Hyung kesayangannya. Ia belum memberitahu kabar dirinya sejak ia menghilang tadi pagi. Ia segera mencari-cari ponselnya. Dan sangat sial bagi Hyuk ketika sadar Ia tak membwa ponselnya, Shit.

"Waeyo?" Tanya DOnghae ketika menyadari Hyuk mulai gelisah

"emm.. Hae… bisa pinjam ponselmu? Aku lupa membawa ponselku dan aku belum memberitahu Hyungku sejak aku meninggalkannya tadi pagi" ucap Hyuki sembari menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae hanya menyerahkan Iphone nya dan langsung di terima Hyuki, memencet angka-angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal sebagai nomor hyungnya.

"yeoboseyo.." ucap suara di sebrang

"Hyung.."Ucap hyuki

"YAK LEE HYUK JAE., DIMANA KAU? KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI KHAWATIR EOH?" Suara melengking Sungmin kembali ingin memecahkan gendang telinga hyuki.

"Mianhae hyung.. aku harus ke suatu tempat bersama temanku. Mianhae.." jelas Hyuk

"Aissh.m sudahlah" ucap suara di sebrang pasrah,

"Tenang hyung, aku akan segera pulang ne?" kata hyuk menenangkan

"Aah., itu.. Hyuk kalau bisa kau menginap saja di tempat temanmu itu ne?"

"Mwo? Waeyo hyung?" ucap hyuki hampir berteriak mendengar pernyataan hyungnya.

"Aku sedang berada di rumah temanku, sepertinya aku akan menginap di sini. , dan ternyata kunci rumah ada di tasku., hehe.. mianhae.." kata suara di sebrang membuat Hyuk mendesah dalam mengetahui keteledoran hyungnya itu.

"Aaah., Arrasso hyung., ne.. annyeong" ucap hyuki akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telfon iphone itu sebentar, seraya memikirkan akan menginap dimana ia malam ini? Di tempat Ryeowook kah?

"Waeyo? Ada masalah?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan hyuki. Hyuki menatap asal suara itu, menyerahkan kembali iphone milik Donghae.

"Ani.. tidak apa-apa.. "jawabnya Hyuki singkat.

"kalau ada masalah cerita saja." Ucap Donghae lagi, dan sukses membuat Hyuki mengukir senyuman.

"Hae.."

"emm..?"

"Apa boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?" Tanya Hyuki hati-hati menunjukan puppy eyesnya

"mwo?" bukannya menjawab donghae malah terkaget.

"tidak boleh ya?" Tanya hyuki dengan wajah memelas.

'Aissh~ bisakah kau tidak menunjukan ekspresi konyolmu itu' batin Donghae

"ani.. boleh saja.. memang kenapa?" ucap Donghae yang sukses membuat Hyuki bernafas lega dan tersenyum riang.

"Minnie hyung sedang menginap di rumah temannya, ia tak sadar kalau kunci rumah ada di tasnya." Jelas hyuki yang di sambut donghae dengan ber'oh'ria.

TPW

Sebuah Apartemen yang mewah berada di pusat kota Seoul. Di sinilah Hyuki sekarang, dengan decakan kagum melihat apartemen mewah milik Donghae. Apartemen yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Apartemen yang minimalis modern ini, penuh dengan barang-barang modern nan mewah.

Sekarang Hyuki tengah memutari Apartemen ini. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan LCD TV berset pula dengan Home Theater. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Dari ia masuk, banyak sekali figura foto yang tergantung di dinding. Foto yang menunjukan Donghae dengan seorang namja, entahlah siapa. Dan Donghae? Entah dimana ia sekarang. Setelah sampai ia langsung meninggalkan hyuki begitu saja.

"Apa kau mau mandi?" Tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dari suatu pintu.

DEG

Hyuki seakan duduk mematung melihat Donghae saat ini. Donghae yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu terlihat berbeda. Terlihat begitu,.. emm.. tampan dan sexy.

Bagaimana tidak? Donghae yang telah merubah penampilannya dari sebelumnya terkesan tampan tapi dingin itu. Donghae mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan membuat otot lengannya terlihat memukau dengan celana santai selutut, dan beberapa tetes air yang masih meluncur dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Hyuki…" panggil Donghae saat tau hyuk hanya memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan. Tetapi panggilan itu hanya menambah rasa gugup Hyuk., Entah mengapa ia merasa suara Donghae saat memanggil nama kecilnya itu terdengar sangat lembut dan menyenangkan.

"Hyuk.." panggil Donghae lagi.

"n-ne?" jawab hyuk terbata

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau mandi, kalau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan pakaianku." Ucap Donghae sambil menyerahka beberapa lembar pada Hyuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyuk langsung menyambar baju itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Melihat itu Donghae hanya mengernyit bingung, sedetik kemudian tertawa kecil.

**Donghae POV**

Hari ini sedikit melelahkan bagiku. Mungkin karena aku menggunakan kekuatan itu lebih banyak dari biasanya dan sekaligus pula.

Tapi untunglah ada sesuatu yang membuatku melupakan rasa lelah itu. Sesuatu yang tengah ku tatap saat ini. Seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Ya Lee Hyuk Jae. Ia menginap di apartemenku, jujur itu membuatku tersontak girang entah mengapa.

Setelah berdebat panjang hanya karena masalah tempat tidur, akhirnya sosok yang tadi menolak habis-habisan untuk tidur di ranjang dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa sekarang tertidur dengan sangat polos seperti bayi.

Ya, tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan sosok manis itu harus tidur sempit dan tidak nyaman di sofa., lebih baik aku yang tidur di sana.

Dengan perlahan aku mengelus lembut rambut brown rednya. Menyingkirkan beberapa lambut yang menghalangi matanya yang terpejam. Manis.. sangat manis… Aku hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan sosok seorang hyuki yang baru ku kenal 2 hari ini tapi telah mengambil banyak perhatianku. Aneh memang aku juga bingung..

Ku elus pipi putihnya, terasa begitu lembut. Aku bisa menghirup aroma strawberry dari tubuhnya, sangat manis. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya menghirup aroma yang menyenangkan itu. Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku ini.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sekarang, aku berani mendaratkan bibirku di bibir pulmnya yang semerah cherry itu. Awalnya hanya merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir itu, tapi hal itu malah membuatku semakin memperdalam ciumanku, sedikit melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menghisap rasa manis yang ada di bibirnya. Ia hanya mendesah dan menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Setelah merasa sedikit puas aku melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu. Memandangnya lekat, dan dengan sendu. Entah mengapa aku merasakan rasa sedih ini lagi, rasa sakit yang sudah lama berusaha ku kubur.

"Rasanya tetap tak sama seperti bersamanya" gumamku pelan. Mataku sudah terasa panas, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar ini, membiarkan sosok manis itu tertidur dengan pulas, dan tidak menginginkan ingatan itu kembali muncul.

**Donghae POV End**

TPW

"Euumm…Aahhh…."

Suara desahan terdengar jelas menyelimuti salah satu apartemen yang terlihat gelap itu, tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun.

"Euung… Kyu~…" desah seseorang

"Kyuuuhh~~ hen-hentikaannh pabbo-ya…"

"Wae? Aku masih ingin melakukannya bunnyMin.." seru seseorang lain dari dalam apartemen itu.

"Hen-hentikan.. akuu lelah.." ucapnya lagi terbata menahan desahan yang hendak di keluarkannya.

Ya, 2 sosok namja berada di sana. Seorang namja tampan yang kita tahu bernama Kyuhyun dan satu lagi namja imut yang tentu saja itu Sungmin. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Entahlah… mungkin melakukan pembuktian cinta di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Saling menghangatkan di dalam selimut itu.

"Haah.. Arrasso.." pasrah kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya barusan tapi tidak melepaskan ciuman nafsu tapi sangat lembut di leher putih sungmin, membuat empunya menggeliat geli.

"Kyu.." panggil sungmin lirih

"eum?..." hanya gumaman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu Hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin masih sambil menahan desahannya.

"ne, aku bertemunya tadi.. dia sosok yang manis, tapi tak bisa mengalahkan kemanisanmu MinnieMin.." jawab Kyuhyun di sertai dengan godaannya.

"begitu? Apa hyuki harus bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya.." jawab Kyuhyun masih setia menjilati leher putih sungmin.

"Eungg~, aku takut kyu… Aku takut anak itu terluka.. Aku takut…" ucap Sungmin di sertai desahan akibat acara penjilatan kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja ne?" Ucap kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya., Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi tak mau…" ucap sungmin sambil sedikit terisak, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap mata seseorang yang berharga di bawahnya ini. Mata yang siap meluncurkan air matanya.

"Are you not believe me, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat manic obsidian hitam Sungmin.

"Ani.. Aku percaya.. Aku sangat mempercayaimu, kalau aku tidak percaya, aku akan menyembunyikan Hyuki dari kalian." Jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman lembutnya. Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, melarang air yang sudah menggenang itu untuk keluar.

"Just Believe me.. I will protect your brother.. Aah.., No.. he's my brother too.. later" ucap Kyuhyun mantap sambil menatap lembut mata sungmin berusaha meyakinkannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun mulai melumat bibir sungmin kembali. Melumat tanpa ada paksaan dan nafsu. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyalurkan semua kehangatan dan perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Selesaaiiii…. Hahaha

Akhirnya chapter 3 ini selesai juga.. fuuhh….

Bagaimana? Apa kalian semakin penasaran? Ahahha Kalau iya.., Silakan tunggu chapter berikutnya… #Maksud terselubung XDD

Ottelah…

Mind to review this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please…


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~~! ^^

Hye datang kembali membawa chapter 4.. hehe

Masih adakah yang berniat membacanya?

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TPW**

**Sungmin POV**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki jendela di apartemen ini, dan membuat tidurku mulai tidak nyaman.

Ku kerjapkan mataku yang masih terasa berat. Mata ini masih sangat ingin menutup tetapi rasa panas mulai menjalari tubuhku. Ku paksa kan mataku ini untuk terbuka. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang terlihat putih bersih. Ku cari memori apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam dalam otakku, dan membuatku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"euung…" gumamku pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku. Tanganku mencari-cari ponselku yang ku letakan di meja nakas sebelahku.

"Jam 10:00,, haaah" gumamku lagi setelah melihat jam berapa ini. Hari ini aku bolos sekolah dan ini di sebabkan oleh 1 bocah itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari ponsel kea rah kiriku dan aku dapat melihat bocah yang membuatku bolos sekolah hari masih tertidur dengan pulas dan sangat nyaman. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, dia yang membuatku bangun kesiangan sekarang. Aku merasakan tangannya masih melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Ku singkirkan rambut coklat yang menutupi matanya, memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat tampan dan sedikit childish itu. Sungguh berbeda saat ia terbangun, biasanya ia akan menunjukan seringaian mengerikan dan senyuman pervertnya, sedangkan sekarang ia tertidur seperti bayi, sangat polos. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

Tapi sekarang fikiranku sedikit teralihkan. Sosok namdongsaengku muncul begitu saja, membuat senyumanku memudar begitu saja. Aku tau waktunya pasti tiba, tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang itu. Dan aku hanya bisa mengawasinya melalui sosok yang ada di sampingku saat ini. Ya, Kyuhyun telah berjanji akan melindunginya. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar takut dan khawatir. 2 orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku akan selalu terlibat dalam bahaya mulai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba memory ku serasa berputar kembali. Memori tentang pertama kali aku juga ikut terlibat dalam dunia ini. memori tentang pertama kali aku bertemu dengan anak ini. Ku elus lembut surai coklat dan kulit putih pucatnya, dan ia hanya menggeliat pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Sungmin POV End**

**TPW**

**FLASHBACK**

BRRAAKK…

"hiks.. hiks… eomma.. hiks.." isakan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil seorang namja kecil. Ia terjatuh dari sepedanya. Darah segar mengalir dari lutut kaki kanannya.

"Minnie! Aigoo… kenapa bisa jatuh chagi-ya? Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik berlari saat melihat anak sulungnya jatuh. Ia langsung merengkuh anaknya dalam pelukan hangatnya, memenangkan sang anak yang masih menangis. Ya, Lee Sungmin lah namja kecil yang terjatuh itu.

"hiks.. tadi ada kucing yang melintas di depanku, terus minnie menghindar tapi Minnie malah jatuh umma.. hiks.." jelas sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan eommanya.

"Arrasso.. uljima ne, biar umma obati.." jawab eomma

"ne.. hiks.. umma.. kenapa umma juga menangis? Yang sakit kan Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut pipi ummanya yang telah di basahi air mata itu.

"Karena umma tau seberapa sakitnya, ayo kita pulang." Jawab sang umma.

Luka itu cukup parah. Sepertinya luka itu juga akan akan sembuh dalam waktu lama. Tapi perkiraan semua orang salah. Keesokan harinya saat Sungmin terbangun, ia mendesah pelan karena luka di lutunya telah sembuh total, bahkan tidak ada luka, seperti memang tak pernah terluka sebelumnya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa, stiap ia terluka baik luka kecil maupun besar, keesokan harinya luks tersebut sudah hilang. Menyenangkan bukan?

Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Walaupun setiap terluka ia akan sembuh dengan sangat cepat keesokan, tapi ia juga akan sangat lemas di saat bersamaan. Lebih baik terasa sedikit sakit di luar daripada merasa lemas seprti tidak punya tenaga kan?

Sungmin telah merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya sejak usia 8 tahun.

Bukan hanya penyembuhan sangat cepat pada dirinya, terkadang ia juga mendapat mimpi-mimpi aneh pada saat ia tertidur. Bukan mimpi itu yang terasa aneh, tetapi pada keesokan harinya mimpi tersebut akan terjadi di depan matanya. Awalnya Sungmin hanya menganggap sebagai kebetulan tetapi kejadian it uterus terulang berulang kali.

Sungmin takut sangat takut. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari keluarganya. Ia tak ingin keluarganya merasa Khawatir. Apalagi saat ia bermimpi bencana akan menimpa keluarganya, Kecelakaan maut akan terjadi pada keluarganya dan membuat semua orang yang di kasihi sungmin pergi, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Sejak mimpi buruk itu, ia mulai menceritakan mimpinya itu pada orang tuanya tapi nihil. Orang tuanya tak mempercayai perkataannya barang sedikitpun. Setiap malam, Sungmin selalu menangis, memohon agar mimpi yang satu itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi kehendak berkata lain. Seperti sudah takdir, kecelakaan itu benar-benar terjadi di saat Ia dan keluarganya sedang berwisata di pegunungan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tergelincir dan menbrak pembatas jalan, membuatnya harus meluncur ke bawah jurang.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Entah mengapa, hanya Sungmin yang masih memiliki kesadaran saat mobil nya telah hancur. Ia masih di dalam mobil yang hancur itu, Sungmin melihat kedua orang tuanya telah penuh dengan luka dan darah, darah dimana-mana. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya tapi tak ada jawaban, orang tuanya telah meninggal seketika. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya, ya namdongsaeng pun terluka begitu parah dengan darah dan telah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia tak merasakan detak jantung dari tubuh adiknya itu. Sungmin merengkuh tubuh namdongsaengnya itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menangis, ia tak mau kehilangan namdongsaengnya, ia tak mau sendirian di dunia ini. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya kehijauan menguar dari tubuh sungmin, melingkupinya dan Hyukkie. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, luka-luka pada Hyukkie tiba-tiba mulai menutup dengan sendirinya, bahkan tak ada goresan sedikit pun. Tetapi terbalik dengan Sungmin, darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Cahaya hijau tosca itu mulai meredup dan menghilang, di saat bersamaan sungmin terjatuh dan pingsan.

Selama 1 bulan penuh Sungmin tak sadarkan diri. Saat matanya terbuka, tangisan langsung keluar, ia masih sangat ingat kejadian terakhir yang terjadi, Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi senyuman masih bisa ia ukir saat melihat sang adik dalam keadaan sehat dan berada di sampingnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Sungmin gencar mencari informasi tentang keanehan pada 3 tahun ia mencari semua informasi. Tapi hasilnya Tidak memuaskan, bahkan Nihil. Tidak ada buku ataupun informasi yang menjawab semua keanehan itu. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya. Seseorang yang lebih tua dari beberapa taun dengan senyuman khas malaikatnya. Ya Leeteuk lah yang menemui tahu semuanya. Memberi tahu bahwa dirinya adalah the healthy dan future reader.

Mulai saat itu, ia mulai membagi waktu nya dengan sekolah, dan belajar mengontrol kekuatan bersama Leeteuk. Menyembunyikan semuanya dari sang namdongsaeng agar ia tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selama 1 tahun lebih ia belajar mengontrol skill nya, dan di situlah ia bertemu dengannya, namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, berwajah pucat dan berambut brunette coklat itu adalah partnernya. Cho Kyuhyun. Perasaan aneh muncul dalam diri keduanya, menjadi sangat dekat walau baru bertemu. Mulai saling mengisi hati masing-masing hingga sekarang.

Sungmin yang memang memiliki skill tipe pertahanan, tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sehingga Kyuhyun lah yang harus berperan banyak dalam penyerangan. Tak jarang Sungmin terluka saat melakukan penyerangan bersama Kyuhyun, ya.. karena ia tak mampu menyerang terlalu banyak. Hanya bisa mengandalkan martial art yang ia pelajari sejak kecil. Terluka, ia sering terluka walau akhirnya sembuh dengan cepat. Begitu pula saat Kyuhyun terluka, ia yang akan menyembuhkannya, mengorbankan tubuhnya yang akan menjadi lemas

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuat sebuah keputusan. Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin untuk turun tangan secara langsung, ia melarang sungmin untuk ikut dalam penyerangan. Memohon pada Leeteuk untuk menghapus nama sungmin dari daftar agen, dan merahasiakan keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau melihat Sungmin terluka di saat Sungmin di serang dan ia tak bisa melindunginya. Kyuhyun tak menginginkan Sungmin mengorbankan tubuhnya yang menjadi sangat lemah di saat dirinya dan diri sungmin sendiri terluka, itu sangat menyakitkan menurut Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Leeteuk tak menyetujuinya tetapi akhirnya setelah melihat semua keadaan, Leeteukpun menyetujuinya, mengeluarkan nama Sungmin sebagai agen dan memasuki namanya sebagai secret agent. Sejak saat itu sungmin tak pernah terjun dalam pertarungan langsung. Hanya membantu di balik layar sebagai pertahanan LOCK. Dan tak ada yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan Sungmin kecuali Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan beberapa anggota LOCK hingga saat ini.

**FLASHBACK END**

Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Ia hampir terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dengan sedikit lumatan.

"Eummph. Ky-kyuh.." desah Sungmin kecil.

"Morning kiss my Bunny.." ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memberikan cengirannya manisnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari sungmin.

"Barusan kau melamun.. Bahkan kau tak sadar saat aku bangun dan mencium mu,," jelas kyuhyun.

"aah., mianhae.. Aku.. hanya mengingat saat aku menyadari skill ini, dan bertemu denganmu.." ucap Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar itu, entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa.

"sudahlah, jangan di ingat lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam sungmin.

"Kau tidak sekolah eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"sekolah? Kau kira ini jam berapa? Siapa yang membuatku bangun kesiangan hari ini?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada di buat kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan memberikan ciuman kembali.

"Mianhae.. kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja ne?" ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa kau tak punya tugas Kyu?" Tanya sungmin

"Ada., nanti malam aku akan menyusup ke rumah bangsawan Han, Teuki Hyung menyuruhku menyelesaikannya." Jelas Kyuhyun dib alas dengan anggukan mengerti Sungmin.

"Berhati-hatilah, tuan Han memiliki banyak anak buah.. Arra?" ucap Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Aku tau.. tenang saja.. Kajja.. kita bangun dan bersenang-senang.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**TPW**

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Ku kerjapkan mataku perlahan saat sinar matahari mengenai tubuhku. Membuatku menggeliat. Mataku terbuka sempurna dan aku merasa aneh dengan pemandangan yang kulihat. Ku edarkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap ruangan. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini.. Yap pintar Hyuki, ini kamar Donghae.

"Aish, aku lupa kalau aku sedang menginap. Pabboya…" gumamku.

Tumben sekli aku bisa tidur senyaman ini di tempat orang, di tempat Ryeowook saja aku tak bisa tidur selama ini. Tapi ada perasaan aneg yang menjalar dalam hatiku. Aku memegangi bibirku sendiri. Aku mengingat mimpi bodoh tadi malam. Sungguh sangat bodoh.

"Hae menciumku?" gumamku lagi. Ya, tadi malam aku bermimpi namja berwajah tampan nan dingin itu menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Wajahku mulai memanas. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku tengah memerah padam mengingat mimpi bodoh itu. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir semua memory bodoh itu.

Tunggu.. Kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjal. Aku kembali berfikir, ada apa.. Tanganku mulai mencari-cari ponselku.

"ASTAGA! JAM 10? IGE MWOYA?" teriak ku tanpa sadar saat melihat jam di ponselku. Aku tidak ke sekolah hari ini? Aissh~ Minnie Hyung pasti akan membunuhku jika aku tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Hyukii gwenchana?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Ku alihkan pandanganku, melihat pemilik suara. Dan aku mendapati Donghae yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan khawatir mungkin karena teriakanku. Aku sempat mematung beberapa saat memperhatikan penampilannya.

Dia sudah rapi, memakai kemeja setengah lengan berwarana hitam putih dengan dalaman berwarna putih, dan celana straight berwarna putih memperlihatkan lekukan kakinya.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak kaget, seingatku tadi ia masih di ambang pintu dan sekarang sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Dan dengan sangat bodoh aku mengingat mimpi itu saat melihat wajah Donghae dengan sangat dekat. Aku kembali menggeleng. Aku bisa pastikan saat ini wajahku sangat memerah sehingga aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"gwenchana.. Aku hanya kesiangan.." kataku dengan sangat pelan.

"Haah.. ku kira ada apa., kau membuatku khawatir.." jawabnya

DEG

Dia khawatir? Donghae khawatir padaku? Kenapa jantungku berdegub seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, bersiap-siaplah.. Teuki Hyung menyuruh kita ke markas.. Arra?" Katanya lagi seraya mengelus lembut surai rambutku dan tersenyum begitu lembut.

GLUK

Dengan sangat sulit aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Senyuman itu benar-benar sangat lembut, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"N-ne.." jawabku terbata. Dia tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ku, memberikan waktu padaku untuk bersiap-siap. Aku masih tetap terduduk di ranjang ini, mengatur nafas dan jantungku yang masih berdegub kencang.. Kenapa melihatnya membuatku begini? Apa.. Apa aku mulai menyukainya?

"Aiisshh~ Kau pasti sudah gila Lee Hyuk Jae…." Ucapku kesal pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak rambutku lagi.

**Hyuk Jae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Beberapa saat lalu aku terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan dari namja manis yang berada di kamarku. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Ku lihat dia memperhatikanku dengan wajah yang sulit ku artikan saat aku memanggilnya. Karena aku tak mendapat jawaban aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya, Aku bisa merasakan ia terlonjak kaget lalu langsung menundukan kepalanya membuatku hanya menaikan alis, bingung dengan sikapnya.

Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia kesiangan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, hanya itu ia bisa berteriak sekeras itu? Aku pun menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap sembari mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit kusut namun masih sangat lembut. Ia menjawab terbata, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Yang aku tau dia menarik dan sikapnya yang lucu itu bisa membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Aku mendudukan diriku di meja makan. Menikmati secangir hot choco ku, yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Aku memijit pelan keningku. Sedikit pusing. Ya, tentu saja pusing, aku tidak bisa tertidur semalaman. Memory itu muncul lagi, dan wajahnya terus muncul dan berputar di fikiranku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah foto yang terpajang di salah satu dinding di dapurku.

"Bogoshipoyo.." gumamku pelan, aku terus menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Lamunan ku terbuyar saat mendapati seseorang keluar dari kamarku. Yah sepertinya hyuk sudah siap. Ia memakai kaos dan celana yang ku pinjami. Namun aku harus menahan tawaku saat melihat tubuhnya hampir tenggelam dalam baju itu. Ya tentu saja., tubuhnya yang memang lebih pendek dariku membuat celana itu kepanjangan dan ia melipatnya agar tidak kepanjangan mungkin. Dan baju itu terlihat kebesaran mengingat tubuhnya yang memang mungil itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucapnya kesal sambil meggembungkan pipinya melihat ekspresiku menahan tawa.

"Aah, mianhae.. Ayoo.." Ajakku seraya mengambil kunci mobilku, Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesal seperti itu, bukannya menakutkan tetapi ia malah sangat imut dan manis saat kesalmembuatku ingin menerkamnya seketika. Aishh Kau Gila Lee Donghae….

**Donghae POV End**

**TPW**

Donghae dan Hyuki berjalan menuju ke parkiran Apartemen mencari mobil Donghae. Tapi Hyuki terlihat bingung saat Donghae berhenti di sebuah mobil yang terlihat mewah namun berbeda dengan mobilnya, dan Hyuki tambah mengernyit bingung saat Donghae menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sallen S7 berwarna merah menyala tersebut. Dengan ragu hyuki masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Hae.." panggil Hyuki pelan yang hanya dib alas dengan gumaman Donghae.

"Ini mobil siapa?" Tanya Hyuki hati-hati. Donghae menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan bingung.

"mobilku, wae?" jawab Donghae sembari bertanya bingung

"Lalu yang kemarin mobil siapa? Ini berbeda dari yang kemarin.." Tanya Hyuki lagi.

"mobilku juga.." jawab Donghae santai sambil focus menatap jalanan di depan. Mendengar itu hyuki sedikit menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Donghae punya 2 mobil yang terbilang sangat mewah, sedangkan umurnya yang sama dengan Hyuki

"Memangnya kau punya berapa mobil Hae?" Entah apa yang di fikirkan Hyuki, Hyuki hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan partnernya itu, walau pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh.

"4.." jawab Donghae sangat singkat

"Mw-Mwo?" Hyuki hampir berteriak kaget mendengar jawaban Donghae yang terlampu singkat itu. Hyuki menoleh kea rah Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa keluarga Donghae begitu kaya hingga membelikannya mobil sebanyak itu?

"Wae? Kau juga bisa mendapatkannya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Kau bisa membelinya dengan bayaranmu nantinya.." jelas Donghae

"Bayaran?" Tanya Hyuki bingung.

"Ne, seperti gaji mu…" jawab Donghae

"memangnya kita mendapat gaji nantinya?" Tanya Hyuki penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, kita ini bekerja.. Kau kira kita sedang bermain eoh?" jawab Donghae sedkit tersenyum masih tetap focus mengemudi.

"Ahh., A-Arrassoo.." jawab Hyuki canggung. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang sedang berfikir, jika Donghae membeli semua mobil itu dengan hasil bekerja di LOCK, berarti bayarannya besar bukan. Daripada membeli banyak mobil, Hyuki bisa membelikan berbagai macam barang dengan itu. Pemikiran seperti sepertinya membuat Hyuki tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Sepeertinya ada manfaatnya masuk LOCK…

Tiba-tiba mobil Donghae berhenti di salah toko di kawasan Myeongdong. Hyukkie sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Hyuki

"Ayo turun,.." Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah bersiap untuk turun dari mobil, tapi tertahan karena tangan Hyuki telah menarik lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukannya Teuki Hyung mau menemui kita di markas?" Tanya Hyuki lagi

"Ne, tapi aku tak mau Teuki Hyung tertawa saat melihat penampilanmu, emm.." Jawab Donghae dengan santai sambil masih menahan tawa. Awalnya Hyuki bingung dengan maksud Donghae, Ia memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri, Ahh, dia mengerti. Dan karena itu, sukses membuat Hyuki menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Siapa juga yang memberikan baju ini hingga ia seperti ini, batin Hyuki

"yak, kajja.. Aku juga ingin makan.. Kajja.." ajak Donghae lagi. Kali ini Hyuki hanya bisa menurutinya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu distro dengan merk lumayan terkenal di kawasan ini. Membuat Hyuki menelan ludah melihat harga dari baju-baju itu.

"Hae-ah.. kita mencari di tempat lain saja ne?" Ucap hyuki sambil berusaha menarik tangan Donghae

"Waeyo? Apa tidak ada yang kau sukai?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"bukan begitu., uangku tidak cukup jika membeli di sini.." bisik Hyuki jujur, dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar kejujuran sang namja manis itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, Donghae malah menggenggam tangan Hyuki menariknya atau bisa di bilang menyeretnya untuk masuk dan memilih baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Biar aku yang bayar., anggap sebagai hadiah karena kau menjadi partnerku." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum

"Jinja?" Hyuki terlonjak senang mendengar itu, matanya berbinar seakan mendapat harta karun. Hei.. hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menginginkan pakaian dengan merk terkenal yang terlihat sangat menarik dan lembut itu? Pertanyaan Hyuki hanya di jawab dengan senyuman Donghae. Hyuki yang telah mendapat kepastian, langsung berhambur memilih-milih baju yang di inginkannya, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati lunchnya di sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar dan mewah. Dan tentu saja Donghae yang akan membayarnya masih dengan alasan hadiah menjadi partner. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang di fikirkan Donghae. Ia hanya ingin melihat gummy smile dari namja manis kita.. Menurutnya senyuman itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, membuat ketagihan untuk melihatnya

Setelah menyelesaikan acara jalan-jalan singkat mereka, Donghae dan Hyuki mulai melajukan mobilnya ke markas utama LOCK. Walaupun sudah 3 kali ke tempat ini, Hyuki tetap berdecak kagum saat melewati Gerbang besar rumah nan megah itu.

"Hae-ah.. bisakah kita berjalan-jalan di danau itu? Sepertinya Danau indah sekali." Ucap hyuki riang. Ah, sepertinya namja manis kita sedang dalam mood yang bagus saat ini.

"Danau? Bisa saja.. Danau itu akan lebih indah jika di lihat sore hari, cahaya keemasan dari matahari tenggelam yang terpantul di air membuat air itu akan berubah watna menjadi biru sapphire.." jelas Donghae. Asal Hyuki tau, danau itu salah satu tempat favorite Donghae di markas ini.

"Jinja? Aku mau ke sana ya Hae.. Temani Hyuki ne?" Ucap hyuki manja sambil menarik-narik lengan Donghae

"Haha, ne.. tapi tidak sekarang.. Teuki Hyung sudah menunggu.." jawab Donghae sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja Hyuki. Mendengar itu,sedikit membuatnya kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Janji?" kata Hyuki memastikan.

"ne, yaksoke.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum, membuat Hyuki membalasnya dengan Gummy smile nya.

Keduanya pun segera turun, dan segera melesat menemui Leeteuk. Seperti biasa, walaupun markas ini begitu besar, Hyuki jarang menemui orang lain di tempat ini. Sebenarnya berapa anggota LOCK itu? Batin Hyuki

Sebuah pintu besar terbuka, ruangan ini sama seperti ruangan yang kemarin. Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan santai terfavorite Leeteuk.

"wah wah, anggota baru sudah rupanya., benar-benar hebat, baru menjadi anggota sehari sudah membuat orang lain menunggu."

DEG

Yap, kata-kata dingin nan pedas itu sempat menusuk hati Hyuki. Ucapan yang berasal dari namja tinggi berkulat pucat itu, Kyuhyun. Berkata dengan sangat dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari PSPnya tepat saat Hyuki memasuki ruangan ini.

"Uuh" gumam hyuki kesal dengan sangat pelan, dan menatap tidak suka.

'Setan sialan menyebalkan itu lagi' batinnya

"Kyu., jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yang salah, tadi aku mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu." Seru Donghae yang sadar ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit menyinggung.

"Cih, kau membelanya hae hyung? Wah.. tumben sekali kau membela orang lain selain dia eoh?" cibir Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek

"KYU!" ucap Donghae dengan nada sangat tinggi dan tatapan sangat tajam dan marah?, membuat Hyuki yang berada di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget.

'Dia?' batin Hyuki bingung dengan maksud Kyuhyun

"Yak Yak.. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar eoh?" Leeteuk menengahi keduanya yang mulai saling tatap panas itu. Mendengar sang ketua mulai angkat berbicara, Donghae langsung membuang muka dari tatapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar PSP nya

"Hyuki-ah kenapa berdiam di situ, kajja duduk di sini.." ujar Leeteuk sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya, membuat Hyuki juga tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya. Asal kalian tau.., Hyuk sudah menganggap Leetuk sebagai Hyung keduanya.

"Mianhae Hyung, kami terlambat.." ucap Hyuki meminta maaf pada Leeteuk

"Gwenchana,. Jangan ambil perkataan bocah setan itu ne?" ucap Leeteuk yang langsung di hadiahi death glare oleh sang setan tersebut, tetapi malah dib alas dengan senyum oleh Hyuki. Setidaknya bukan Cuma dia yang menganggap anak itu setan menyebalkan. Itulah batin hyuki

"Aaah.., Ini.. ini ID Cardmu., simpan baik-baik ne?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sembari menyerah ID kepada Hyuk. Hyuki mengangguk dan memperhatikan ID Card itu. Sedetik kemudian alisnya terangkat sebelah dan mengernyit bingung

"Spencer Lee? Eunhyuk? Nuguya? Itu siapa?" Tanya Hyuki bingung

"Itu kau.. Hanya sesame anggota LOCK yang tau nama asli dan data-data mu, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas aslimu di luar sana, demi keamanan. Dan, nama itu aku yang memilih loh.. Kau suka?" Jelas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"emm., ne.. aku suka hyung.." Hyuki pun menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

Di saat Leeteuk dan Hyuki sedang berbincang, ternyata di saat bersamaan ada 2 orang pula yang sedang berbincang seru dalam diam, tanpa menatap sedikit pun. Semacam telepathy sepertinya.

"_Kyu, sudah berulang kali aku bilang, jangan pernah membahasnya lagi." Ucap Donghae seraya memperhatikan Leeteuk dan Hyuki yang tengah tertawa._

"_haha, Wae hyung? Ahh, kau sudah melupakannya ne?" Tanya Kyu sambil terus memainkan PSP nya._

"_aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, tapi ku mohon jangan membahasnya., arra?" jelas Donghae_

"_Anii.. kau sudah melupakannya Hyung, aku sudah melihatnya dari matamu, ada seseorang yang tengah memenuhi perasaanmu saat ini., benar kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi_

"_hah, apa maksudmu? Bisakah kau gunakan matamu untuk tidak memasuki privacy orang lain?" Tanya donghae lagi_

"_privacy orang lain? cih.. lucu sekali.." cibir kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek_

"_Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau fikirkan. Aku hanya tidak mau kau membahas itu lagi." Ucap Donghae penuh penekanan._

"_Shireo.. aku sudah kehilangan seseorang karena dirimu, dan aku tak mau kau melupakan hal itu hyung. Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi_

"_KYU! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Mau sampai kapan kau membahas ini eoh?" bentak Donghae. Keduanya masih berbincang dalam diam, namun raut muka keduanya telah ._

"_Cih, benarkah? Tapi partner baru itu akan membuatmu lupa akan nya. Hyung, aku bisa melihatnya." Cibir Kyuhyun lagi dan kembali menyulut emosi Donghae_

"_Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyuki. Dan untuk sekian kalinya aku mohon berhenti membahas itu, kau membuatku tambah sakit!" ucap Donghae kembali dengan nada tinggi_

"_sakit? Benarkah? Aku juga sakit Hyung.. Kau kira hanya kau yang sakit?" bentak kyuhyun_

"_kau sakit? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Kyu.. Aku., aku yang paling merasa sakit! Ingat itu!" bentak Donghae_

"_Aku siapa? Apa kau lupa? Kau membunuh Hyung ku! Dia Hyung ku, Hyung yang paling aku sayangi! Kau telah membunuhnya dan sekarang kau juga mau melupakannya!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan penuh marah. _

Bentakan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Donghae marah besar. Ia berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun. Menghadapkan mata marahnya kepada Kyuhyun, seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membaca lebih dalam tentang perasaannya itu saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya menatap mata marah itu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dan dingin.

Dan perbuatan Donghae itu sontak membuat Hyuki terlonjak kaget. Ia tak tau menau tentang yang terjadi, dan sekarang ia justru melihat Donghae yang tengah marah dan hendak memukul Kyuhyun. Hyuki hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget, takut dan bingung.

Kalian Tanya kenapa Leeteuk tidak kaget? Oh, tentu saja karena sebenarnya ia sudah mengikuti pembicaraan itu sejak awal. Pembicaraan sengit antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun dalam diam itu, tetapi ia membiarkannya, dan memilih hanya mendengarkannya sembari mengajak Hyuki mengobrol.

"Hae,,," gumam Hyuki pelan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih dalam tatapan sengitnya

"SUDAH KU BILANG BERHENTI MEMBAHAS ITU!" Teriak Donghae dengan penuh amarah. Membuat Hyuki harus terlonjak kaget 2 kali. Kyuhyun yang di teriyaki hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyeringai.

"Hae-ya, hentikan.." Ucap Leeteuk menginterupsi kemarahan Donghae. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk yang sedang menatap tajam.

Mau tak mau, Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar.

"Tanpa kau membahasnya, kenangan itu. Dia.. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semuanya, Tidak akan pernah" Ucap Donghae tajam dan penuh penekanan sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Donghae berjalan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

BRAAKK.

Dan untuk ke 3 kalinya, Hyuki terlonjak kaget saat pintu besar itu di tutup dengan sangat tidak berperi-pintu-an. Sepertinya namja manis kita banyak terkaget ya hari ini. Poor Hyuki. -_-

"Hae.." gumam Hyuki pelan sambil terus menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan teramat keras.

"Gwenchana.. Ia tak apa-apa, tak perlu khawatir ne?" Ucap Leeteuk menenangkan Hyuki yang tengah menunjukan wajah cemas dan bingungnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Hyung?" Hyuki akhirnya menanyakan hal itu pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Hanya sebuah pertengkaran kecil." Jawab Leeteuk sambil memberikan senyuman angelnya. Jawaban Leeteuk hanya membuat Hyuki sedikit kecewa, bagaimana mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa, membuat donghae benar-benar marah seperti itu.

"Kyu., mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk saat namja berkulit pucat itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tetapi sepertinya, pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab oleh angin. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit menoleh dan menatap sekilas Hyuki yang sedang terheran-heran, lalu pergi begitu saja.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" batin Hyuki.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjang~! Hahaa

Selesai sudah chapter 4.. Mianhae ini lebih singkat dari Ch 3.. ^^

Bagaimana? Ada yang sudah mendapat jawaban apa yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Dia? Aahh.. Hye senang membuat orang penasaran.. #Plaakk XDD

Okelaah…

Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ne?

Mind review this Chap? Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

* * *

**Replying Riview :**

**S****hin young rin**** :** emm., ada benernya kok.. hahaa Lihat saja nanti ne? Gomawo..^^

**Bunbun :** Ne, Ini uda updet. Tenang, tidak ada kok. #Plaak XD Gomawo^^

**Chwyn**** :** Demi semua ikan yang ada di laut chingu.. Hahaha Iyah, Hae sedikit menyebalkan di sini -_- Gomawo ^^

**Anchofishy :** Ada deh.., Lihat saja nanti.. #Plaak. Haha Gomawo ^^

**Kyukyu :** Ini udah updet.. Menurut kamu? Haha Namjachingu kok.., Gomawo^^

**Jaylyn Rui :** Gomapta.. Hehe Iyaah, coba kamu liat di manganya, di jamin critanya berbeda, walaupun ada beberapa kekuatan yang Hye ambil dari situ #Ditendang XD, Gomawo ^^

**Anonymouss :** Hahaa., Tapi sebenernya Kyu baik banget loh.. Jarang-jarang dia baik kan? #dihajarsparKyu XD Gomawo ne^^

**yadong wannabe**** :** Ne, Ini uda updet cepet kan, walau dikit.. hehe Sudah tau kan kenapa Minnie bisa kenal Kyu? ^^ Gomawo ne^^

**Guest 1** : patah hati? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ne.. Haha Gomawo ^^

**Guest 2** : Ne, ini sudah lanjut.. Gomawo^^

**Cosmojewel** : Ne,, Minnie punya.. Semua rahasia Sungmin sudah Hye buka di atas^^, Ne, ini uda updet kilat walau sedikit.. Haha. Gomawo ne^^

: emm., bener gak ya? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya #Plaak.. Haha., wah ada yang suka HXH juga? Ne, Hye fans berat HXH *gak nanya*.. Haha Bangapta chingu.. Oh ya, Hye tidak rela kau menggunakan nama suami saya! #Plaakk XDD *lupakan Gomawo^^

**gya :** waahh., ada capslock rusak ne? ._. Haha, ne, ini uda updet cepet.. Gomawo^^

**myfishychovy :** Haha, iyaa, Hye juga mau bisa teleport.. ckck.. Minnie punya, sudah tau kan? Haha. Untuk masalah si Appa, tunggu saja lanjutannya ne? Haha.. Gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~! ^^

Hye datang kembali… Jeongmal Mianhae jika di chap sebelumnya banyak Typo ne,. =)

Membawa ch 5, Masih adakah yang ingin menikmatinya? Hehe

Otte..

Nyalakan terlebih dahulu imajinasi kalian sebelum mulai membaca ne? ^^

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TPW**

Sekarang hanya menyisakan Leeteuk dan Hyuki yang masih setia berada di ruangan tersebut.

Hyuki masih terdiam dan bergelut dengan fikirannya, sedangkan Leeteuk? Entahlah, tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan walaupun ia sedang berdiam diri.

"Teuki Hyung.." panggil Hyuki pelan

"Eum?" gumam Leeteuk.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mereka berdua kenapa?" Tanya Hyuki yang mulai menatap mata Leeteuk meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Hanya sebuah pertengkaran. Itu sudah biasa. Tidak usah di fikirkan ne?" ujar Leeteuk membuat Hyuki menekuk mukannya lagi. Saat ini ia benar-benar penasaran

"Mereka tadi hanya berdiam diri, bagaimana bisa bertengkar?" Tanya Hyuki lagi menyadari jika awalnya ia tidak merasa aneh. Keduanya hanya diam dan Hyuki baru terkaget saat Donghae mulai marah. Pertanyaan Hyuki tersebut justru membuat seorang Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Ah iya, aku belum memberitahu mu ne?" ucap Leeteuk menggantung membuat Hyuki hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kita memiliki Telepathy. Tadi Donghae dan Kyuhyun sempat bertengkar dalam diam.." jelas Leeteuk

"Mwo? Telepathy?" Kaget Hyuki. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ia hanya tau telepathy hanya ada di dalam cerita dongeng.. Benarkah itu sungguh nyata.

"Jinjarro? "Tanya Hyuki memastikan.

"Ne, kau juga mempunyai nya nanti,.." jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Mwo? Aku?" untuk sekian kalinya Hyuki terlonjak kaget. Sungguh ia membutuhkan jantung cadangan jika sedang berurusan dengan LOCK. Semua yang ada di LOCK membuat terlonjak kaget. #poorHyuki

"Ne, aku akan mengajarkannya pada mu nanti." Ucap Leeteuk. Entahlah bagaimana perasaan Hyuki saat ini, senang, bingung, takut, tak percaya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita mulai belajar ne?" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Eh? Belajar? Belajar telepathy itu hyung?" Tanya Hyuki lagi

"Ne, telepathy, cara mengontrol kekuatan mu dan belajar segala macam hal yang kau perlukan nantinya." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Kontrol kekuatan? Aah., aku lupa akan hal itu. Kemarin waktu aku berada di perampokan itu, aku sempat ingin melawan tapi kekuatan ini tidak berfungsi sedikit pun." Cerita Hyuki sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha, Ne, kekuatanmu belum stabil Hyuki-ah. Karena itu aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk menggunakannya seefektif mungkin. Arrasso?" ucap Leeteuk

"Ne, Hyung.. Kita mulai belajar setelah aku pulang sekolah ne?" ucap Hyuki yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari sang angel.

"Hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang ne? Aku takut Hyung ku marah nanti. Aku tak mau membuatnya tambah khawatir." Ujar Hyuki sambil mulai berdiri.

"Ne, sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi Hyungmu Hyuki-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk berbasa basi.

"Tentu saja Hyung, dia hyung terbaikku." Ucap Hyuki sambil tersenyum bangga. Setelah ia mulai berjalan melewati Leeteuk menuju pintu.

"Aah, hyuki-ah.. Bagaimana kau pulang? " Sahut Leeteuk saat Hyuki sudah berada di ambang pintu dan itu sukses membuat langkah Hyuki berhenti. Ia lupa. Siapa yang akan mengantar nya pulang? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkan Leeteuk

"Aku akan mencari Donghae.. Hyung tak perlu khawatir.." ucap Hyuki memandang Leeteuk, memberikan gummy smile nya lalu menutup pintubesar itu.

"Hei tungg…" Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat pintu besar tersebut telah menutup sempurna.

"Apa kau tau dimana hae-ya, kau bisa tersesat di sini.." gumam Leeteuk pelan tapi sepertinya ia tak berniat mengejar Hyuki sedikit pun.

"Minnie.. Aahh., aku sedikit merindukan anak itu.." gumam Leeteuk lagi.

Baru berapa langkah dari pintu besar itu, Hyukkie berhenti kembali. Ia melihat kearah depan. Lorong yang sangat panjang.

GLUK

Hyukkie menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Ia tidak tau menahu tentang tempat ini. Setiap kemari Hyuki selalu mengekor seorang Lee Donghae, tanpa mengingat jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Aku harus kemana?" gumam Hyuki.

"Aish.. Hyuki pabboya.." ucap Hyuki lagi sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus kembali. Ia memutar tubuhnya hendak meminta bantuan dari Leeteuk untuk menunjukan jalan. Untunglah Hyuki belum jauh berjalan sehingga ia mampu kembali ke ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kembali pintu ruangan itu.

"Teuki Hyung.. A-" ucapan Hyuki terhenti saat menyadari ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada siapa pun dalam ruangan tersebut. Hyuki mengernyit bingung, seingatnya Leeteuk belum keluar ruangan. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sosok sang Angel. Tetapi hasilnya nihil

"Teuki Hyung mana?" gumam Hyuki lirih.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini? Siapa pun tolong aku!" ucap Hyuki hampir berteriak frustasi. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus kemana.

"Waeyo?" ucap sebuah suara. Membuat hyuki terlonjak kaget, ia menoleh dengan tatapan horror. namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah senang, setidaknya ada yang bisa menolong.

"Kyu?" tapi setelah menemukan siapa suara itu, raut senang Hyuki menghilang seketika.

"wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Kenapa kau di sini, bukannya tadi kau pergi?" Tanya Hyuki menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal, Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan Hyuki dengan tatapan yang tajam.

DEG

Hyuki segera memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Ia mengingat apa yang pernah di beritahu Leeteuk padanya. Kyuhyun adalah mind reader, bisa gawat jika menatap matanya. Melihat Hyuki memalingkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"kau sudah tau rupanya anak kecil?" celetuk Kyuhyun

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku anak kecil. Umurku saja lebih tua dari mu!" bentak Hyuki sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Kata siapa umurku lebih muda eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hae yang bilang, jadi sopanlah padaku.." ucap Hyuki entah keberanian darimana ia mampu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang awalnya sangat ia takuti. Hening sesaat.

"Kau mau pulang?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada melembut.

"Tentu saja! Kyu, beritahu aku kemana Donghae.. ne?" ucap Hyuki, ia sangat berharap kyuhyun mau berbaik hati memberitahunya saat ini saja.

"Kajja.." Hanya sebuah kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukki.. Mendengar itu, mau tak mau hyuki hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu…" panggil Hyukki entah sudah berapa kalinya, tapi di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Hyukki lagi

"wae? Kau ini berisik sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Hyukki hanya memandang sebal, menggembungkan pipinya sangat kesal.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Donghae ada dimana sebenarnya?" Tanya Hyuk

"Cepat masuk" Lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukki , Kyuhyun hanya memerintah Hyukki untuk masuk kedalam sebuah monil Bugatty veyron seenaknya. Hyukki hanya terdiam di tempatnya, mengernyit bingung.

"Aish, kau mau pulang kan? Apa kau mau menginap di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Hyukki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk" perintah Kyuhyun lagi namun kali ini lebih halusTanpa bertanya apa pun lagi Hyukki pun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, mobil Bugatty Veyron tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan markas utama.

"Kyu.." panggil Hyukki lagi setelah terjadi keheningan sangat lama. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau mau mengantarkan ku pulang? Kau tidak akan menculikku kan?" Pertanyaan nan polos keluar dari bibir pulm mungil Hyuki, membuat Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sambil mengernyit heran, tapi tak memberikan jawaban apa pun. Ia kembali focus mengemudi, dan keheningan kembali berlanjut dalam mobil tersebut serta seorang Hyuki yang harap-harap cemas akan keselamatannya.

**TPW**

Di sebuah ruangan layaknya rumah kaca nan indah dengan berbagai macam bungai mawar yang menghiasi, tampak 2 orang namja sedang asyik berbincang sambil menikmati sebuah red wine di sebuah sofa nan empuk di sudut ruangan. 1 namja yang sangat cantik tengah duduk dengan sangat anggun, memainkan gelasnya yang berisi red wine nya sambil memegang red rose yang ia susun entah menjadi bentuk apa. Sedangkan di depannya duduk seorang namja tegap bertubuh atletis hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya menikmati rasa dan aroma dari red wine tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang muncul dan duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu. Namja cantik sempat terlonjak kaget.

"Yak JungSoo-ah, tak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan ku huh?" bentak namja cantik itu.

"haha, mianhae chulli-ah, " ucap Leeteuk menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu hyung?"Tanya namja atletis yang duduk di depan Heechul itu

"ah siwonie, kau sudah pulang eoh?" bukannya menjawab Leeteuk justru balik bertanya

"ne hyung, aku baru saja kembali, tugasku baru selesai." Ujar Siwon

"2 anak manja itu buat masalah lagi eoh?" Tanya Heechul memastikan.

"begitulah.." ucap Leeteuk sambil memijit pelan keningnya yang berasa berdenyut.

"Kapan mereka menjadi seperti dulu?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut siwon

"Mollayo., biarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi red wine itu.

"lalu bagaimana dengan namdongsaeng minnie itu?" Tanya Heechul

"Ah, Hyuki masih terlalu polos. Dia benar-benar tak tau menau tentang skill nya." Cerita Leeteuk

"sudah ku duga.." ucap Heechul singkat,

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak itu hyung.." ucap siwon menimpali percakapan Leeteuk dan Heechul

"Ah, kau belum bertemu dengannya.. Kau pasti menyukainya wonnie.." Ucap Leeteuk riang.

"Jinja hyung? Haha, tapi aku sedikit merindukan Minnie.." ucap siwon lagi

"Suruh bunny itu kemari, jungsoo-ah.." timpal Heechul

"ne ne,, aku akan menyuruhnya kemari nanti.." ucap Leeteuk

Kemudian ketiganya terdiam, menikmati alunan lagu yang entah muncul dari mana di temani dengan red wine dan aroma mawar yang sangat khas.

**TPW**

Seorang namja tampan yang cukup tinggi, berambut brunette hitam tengah berdiri sambil menatap kosong kea rah danau yang terlihat begitu menawan. Sinar matahari yang telah memerah memantul begitu indahnya, membuat air danau ini berkilau seperti permat dan berubah warna menjadi lebih biru, sapphire blue. Di tambah dengan angin yang berhembus dengan sangat sejuk. Membuat siapa pun yang berada di sana tenang dan nyaman. Begitu pula dengan namja tampan itu, ia sedang menenangkan fikirannnya saat ini.

Ya, seorang Lee Donghae hanya berdiri tegap dengan tangan tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya menatap sang angin, dan terkadang menutup kedua matanya.

"Wae? Wae?" gumam Donghae dengan sangat pelan.

TES

Air mata meluncur dengan sangat mudahnya dari kedua pucuk mata indahnya, membasahi wajah tampan miliknya.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang lenyap.. Kenapa?" gumam Donghae lagi.

Hatinya sekarang terasa sangat sakit, rasa sakit yang terus menerus ia rasakan. Memory hitam yang tak pernah terlupakan sedikit pun. Donghae kembali menutup matanya menikmati setiap desiran angin yang mungkin bisa membawa pergi semua rasa menyedihkan dalam hatinya ini.

**TPW**

Sebuah mobil Bugatty Veyron terparkir sempurna di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna baby blue di padukan dengan pink itu.

"Cepat turun.." ucap Kyuhyun dingin

"darimana kau tau rumahku Kyu~? Perasaan aku belum memberitahu mu." Ucap hyuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Sejak tadi Hyuki tengah melamun memandang keluar mobil, dan ia tersadar saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk turun.

"Tidak usah banyak Tanya, cepat turun! Aku masih punya tugas.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi, membuat seorang Hyuki menjadi kesal kembali. Hyuki pun segera turun dari mobil tersebut setelah mengatakan terima kasih. Walaupun kesal, Hyuki masih berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun mau mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat. Tepat saat Hyuki turun mobil Bugatty Veyron tersebut langsung melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"darimana dia tau? Perasaan aku tidak pernah memikirkan letak rumahku. Apa dia juga membaca memory ku?" gumam Hyuki sambil memandang bayangan mobil itu.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Hyuki pun memasuki rumah nan nyaman mili keluarganya tersebut.

Kriieett..

"APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEE HYUK JAE!" Pintu belum terbukan dengan sempurna namun suara nan indah dan merdu telah memekakan telinga Hyuki, belum lagi sebuah bantal terlempar dengan sempurna mendarat di muka manis itu.

"Yak! Minnie Hyung! Aishh jinja…" Teriak Hyuki kesal.

"Mwo? Hari ini kau membolos lagi huh? Kemana kau dari kemarin sampai sekarang? " Bentak Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan temanku.. Mianhae.." ucap Hyuki lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia belum berani untuk menceritakan semua nya dari Sungmin. Tak ada balasan sedikit pun dari Sungmin. Akhirnya Hyuki mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi ia justru terkaget saat Sungmin memeluknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hy-Hyung.." panggil Hyuki

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin pelan masih dengan pelukan hangatnya, tangannya menjulur mengelus lembut surai red brown hyuki.

"Ne, hyung, aku baik-baik saja.. waeyo?" ucap Hyuki masih terheran dengan sikap Hyungnya ini.

"syukurlah.. asal kau baik-baik itu sudah cukup." ucap sungmin sangat lirih tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh Hyuk.

"Hy-Hyung tidak marah?" Tanya Hyuk takut-takut

"gwenchana.." ucap Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk namdongsaeng tersayang, membuat Hyuk terlonjak senang dan kembali memeluk Hyung nya itu.

"Gomawo Hyung… Gomawo.." ucap Hyuki girang

"Ne, cepat mandi dan istirahat. Aku akan masakan sesuatu untukmu. Arra?" ucap sungmin yang di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Hyuki. Hyuki segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya, memperhatikan bayangan Hyuki yang sudah menghilang. Tatapan sendu dan khawatir kembali muncul.

"waeyo?"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar oleh sebuah bisikan di telinganya. Tidak hanya itu ia pun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu! Jangan membuatku kaget!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Mianhae.,." ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Mengapa Kyuhyun berada di sana? Oh, tentu sang evil dengan mudahnya melakukan teleport sehingga sampai di belakang Sungmin. Sungguh mirip dengan sosok setan. #plaak

"Kau yang mengantar Hyuki pulang eoh?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, yang di jawab dengan anggukan kyuhyun yang masih setia menenggelamkan kepalanya di curuk leher Sungmin.

"Kemana Donghae? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Gwenchana.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau berbuat onar lagi eoh?" pertanyaan retoris kembali keluar dari mulut mungil sang bunny.

"aniya.. sudahlah jangan menanyakan itu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari memutar tubuh sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Bagian mana yang aman untuk ku masuki? Kekuatan apa saja yang di punya kaki tangan mereka? Berapa jumlah yang membahayakan? Dan beritahu letak orang itu bersembunyi dalam rumahnya?" Kyuhyun langsung membombardir Sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Sungmin mulai menutup matanya, berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Bagian kiri rumah terlihat lenggang, hanya ada sekitar 80 orang yang berjaga, Orang itu memiliki 3 orang main attack. Type attack fire dan storm, hati-hati dalam menghadapi type storm, ia memiliki skill tersembunyi yang tak mampu ku lihat. Dan orang itu bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di lantai paling atas, temukan lukisan pemandangan Han-gang untuk membuka ruangan tersebut. Dan hati-hati di ruangan tersebut banyak terdapat jebakan dan laser transparan." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, setelahnya ia membuka matanya kembali.

Ya, begini lah cara kedua orang ini saling bekerja. Sungmin yang akan memberi tahu semua hal yang di perlukan sebelum penyerangan, dan Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan penyerangan itu seperti arahan sungmin.

"Gomawo.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut, lalu memberi sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut.

"Waspadalah., jangan gegabah.. Arrasso?" nasihat Sungmin lagi.

"Ne,. aku pergi.. Jalja my swetty bunny.." ucap kyuhyun yang langsung hilang begitu saja.

**HyukJae POV**

Ku hempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di ranjang nan empuk ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamku. Aku sedikit heran dengan sikap Sungmin Hyung, biasanya dia akan memarahi ku habis-habisan jika tidak memberitahu nya kemana aku pergi, dia akan terus menerus memaksa hingga aku member tahunya, tetapi sekarang.. Ia seakan lupa jika dari kemarin hingga sekarang aku pergi begitu saja.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarku. Entah mengapa fikiranku melayang saat ini. Mengingat memory yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Hae.. apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumamku pelan. Ya, fikiran melayang memikirkan sosoknya. Sosok Lee Donghae yang terlihat sangat marah tadi siang. Kilatan marah dan sedih sangat terlihat dari wajah tampannya. Lalu Kyuhyun? Haaahh, aku bingung jika mengingat namja itu. Terkadang ia bisa sangat menyebalkan dengan kata-kata dingin nan pedasnya, namun terkadang ia begitu baik seperti saat mengantarkanku pulang. Lagi-lagi fikiranku penuh. Ku tutup mataku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Tapi, lagi-lagi sosok seorang Donghae muncul dalam fikiranku. Sungguh, aku mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Kembali ku hempaskan nafas keras. Terus menutup mata hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**HyukJae POV End**

**TPW**

"Hyyuuukkkiii…" suara tinggi nan melengking kembali menyambut seorang Hyuk Jae saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruang kelas. Seperti biasa seorang bertubuh mungil kembali berhambur memeluk namja manis kita ini.

"Yak, wooki-ah, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" ucap Hyuk

"kemana saja 2 hari kemarin? Apa kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook menunjukan wajah cemasnya.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya ada urusan wooki.." ucap Hyuk yang di sambut dengan anggukan mngerti dari Ryeowook.

"Wooki chagy~~" sebuah suara indah mengalun (?) memenuhi ruangan kelas. Ryeowook dan Hyuk langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang berkepala besar masuk dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ya, seorang kim jong woon masuk dengan berteriak begitu santainya.

"Yak, hyung jangan berteriak seperti itu.." ucap Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"biarkan saja chagy-ah.." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi tirus putih ryeowook. Sedangkan Hyuk hanya memandang dua orang itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, Hyuki, kau sudah masuk lagi?" ucap Yesung yang sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Hyuk

"Ah, ne sunbae.." jawab Hyuk sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah, chagy ku tidak akan bosan lagi di kelas.." ucap Yesung sembari terkekeh kecil. Hyuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ayo, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan..Hyuki, aku pinjam anak ini sebentar ne?" ucap Yesung langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk keluar. Ryeowook hanya bisa menurut. Sedangkan Hyuk hanya memandang kepergian kedua orang itu dengan tatapan heran. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mereka telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi pagi ini.

"Ah, aku mau bilang bahwa… aku merindukan mu chagy-ah.." goda yesung.

"Aish, Hyung.. Jangan bercanda.." ucap Ryeowook kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Yesung hanya tertawa tertahan

"itu.,. Teuki hyung memberi kita tugas baru. Aku sudah mencari informasinya. Besok kita lakukan penyerangan ne? Jadi siapkan dirimu chagy.." jelas Yesung

"Jinja Hyung? Kenapa Teuki Hyung tidak memberitahu ku?" ucap Ryeowook kesal.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sibuk.." jawab yesung seadanya.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook, yang hanya di jawaban dengan gumaman yesung.

"Apa kita beritahu Hyuki saja ya? Dia juga sudah bergabung dengan kita. Aku tidak mau menyembunyikannya lagi Hyung…" ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap tanah.

"Nanti saja, tunggu ia mengerti semua hal tentang skill nya dan lebih mengenal jauh seluk beluk LOCK.., bersabarlah chagy… Teuki Hyung juga belum membicarakan itu pada kita.." ucap Yesung, yang di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Ryeowook.

**TPW**

Hyuki menghembuskan nafas lega saat jam pelajaran akhirnya berakhir juga. 7 jam berada di sekolah ini sedikit membuatnya bosan entah karena alasan apa. Ia lebih sering melamun saat pelajaran tadi. Dan sekarang Hyuk tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sudah meminta ijin kepada Sungmin untuk pergi dengan alasan membantu seorang teman, dan yang membuat Hyuki tercengang adalah seorang Sungmin mengijinkannya begitu saja. Ya, hari ini ia akan mulai belajar dengan Leeteuk, namun sekarang ia bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa ke tempat itu tanpa ada Donghae yang mengantarkannya, ia ingin menghubungi Donghae tapi ia tidak memiliki nomornya. Itu yang sedaritadi mengganjal fikirannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap seseorang yang mampu membuat Hyuki yang tengah asyik memperhatikan tanah yang di injaknya terlonjak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan seseorang tengah bersandar di tembok samping gerbang sekolahnya.

"Donghae-ya…" ucap Hyuki girang.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae singkat

"Kau di sini? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hyuk masih memberikan senyuman senangnya

"Seperti biasa, aku harus menjadi seorang supir untuk seseorang." Ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit mengejek sambil memberikan senyumannya. Hyuki hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, mengerti maksud perkataan Donghae.

"Kajja…" ajak Donghae langsung menarik tangan Hyuki menuju mobilnya.

Tanpa basa basi Donghae langsung menancap gas menuju markas utama.

"Hae.." panggil Hyuki pelan.

"eumm.." gumam Donghae sambil melirik Hyuk.

"Gwenchana?" ucap Hyuki hati-hati

"Mwo?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"A-ah, itu kemarin.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyuki lagi

"eum, gwenchana.. mianhae kemarin aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang,"ucap Donghae

"Ah, ne.. tidak apa-apa.. Kyu yang mengantarku.." ucap Hyuki yang dibalas dengan anggukan Donghae.

"Hae-ya.." panggil Hyuki lagi.

"Wae?" ucap Donghae singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau begitu marah kemarin?" Tanya Hyuki takut-takut, Sebenarnya Hyuki ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi salahkan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi fikirannya.

"tidak ada.. " jawab Donghae singkat. Hyuki sudah tau pasti begini lah jawaban Donghae akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah tak mendapat jawaban.

Akhirnya mobil Donghae telah berhenti di tempat yang di tuju. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat rasanya,

"Hae.." panggil Hyuki entah untuk ke berapa kalinya

"Waeyo hyuki-ah?" Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum begitu lembut pada Hyuki, menyadari seorang Hyuki telah memanggil namanya lebih banyak untuk hari ini.

"Jika kau punya masalah. Kau juga bisa berbaginya bersama ku. Jika membutuhkan seseorang untuk kau ajak bicara, kau bisa memanggilku. Jangan menyimpan banyak kesedihan dalam hati mu sendiri ne?" Ucap Hyuki dengan sangat lembut sambil menatap mata dingin Donghae. Donghae yang tertegun dengan ucapan itu hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan wajah manis di depannya ini.

"Karena mulai sekarang kita adalah partner dan sahabat, jadi apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan mendukungnya." Lanjut Hyuki lagi. Setelah itu Hyuk keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam. Sedetik kemudian Donghae tersenyum senang masih ada yang sangat peduli padanya, tapi ada sedikit kesedihan yang menyusup dalam hatinya, entah sedih karna apa.

Setelah tersadar dari termenungnya, Donghae pun turun dan menyusul Hyuk yang telah sampai di atas sana. Mereka mulai memasuki markas besar ini, Hyuki mulai menghafal jalan dan setiap ruangan yang mereka lalui, ia tak mau buta jalan lagi di markas ini. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong besar masih dengan gaya modernnya, Banyak Lukisan yang tergantung di dinding, ini terlihat seperti museum lukisan. Hyuki memperhatikan setiap lukisan yang tergantung. Tapi ada sebuah lukisan yang sedikit menarik Hyuki. Sebuah lukisan yang cukup besar berada di sudut ruangan sehingga tak terlihat jelas olehnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat lukisan 15 cawan api dengan background berbagai warna, menjadi sedikit abstrak, lalu ada sebuah lambang di tengah lukisan itu., lambang yang ia tau adalah lambing dari LOCK. Tapi belum sempat Hyuki memperhatikan dengan focus lukisan itu, tangannya sudah di tarik begitu saja oleh Donghae yang merasa kesal Hyuki terdiam di jalannya.

**TPW**

Akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat berbeda. Ruangan yang.. kosong. Tidak ada 1 benda pun di tempat ini, Hanya ada dinding putih bersih nan mengkilat.

"Kalian sudah tiba.." ucap seseorang dari belakang Hyuki. Mendengar itu Hyuki hanya terkaget dan langsung menoleh, menatap horror sang empu suara.

"Aku mengagetkan mu hyuki-ah?" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, Hyung, sangat mengagetkan." Ucap Hyuki menekankan membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Hae-ya, dongie ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, temui dia.." ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae

"Bicara apa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Temui saja.." ucap Leeteuk singkat.

"Ne, baiklah.. Aku pergi.." Ucap Donghae dan langsung menghilang begitu saja yang otomatis membuat Hyuki yang di sebelah nya kaget. Ya, walaupun ia sudah tau bahwa Donghae bisa teleport tetap saja itu masih ganjil dan membuatnya kaget.

"Hyung.. Apa semua yang ada di sini bisa teleportasi ya?" Tanya Hyuki sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ne, begitulah.." Ucap Leeteuk singkat

"Lalu kita mau belajar apa Hyung?" Tanya Hyuki dengan semangat

"Emm.., aku ingin kau mengenal skill mu itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Leeteuk singkat yang sukse membuat Hyuki mengernyit bingung,.

"Kau itu belum sepenuhnya mengenal type skill mu, jadi aku akan membantu mu untuk berkenalan dengan skill mu itu. Agar kau mampu mengetahui kelebihan maupun kelemahannya." Jelas Leeteuk. Walaupun Hyuki masih tak mengerti, ia tetap mengangguk seakan mengerti, toh nanti ia akan mengerti juga. Kemudian Leeteuk berjalan kea rah dinding bagian dalam, Hyuki hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya. Saat mereka sampai tepat di depan dinding tersebut, dinding tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat seorang Lee Hyuk Jae mendecak kagum.

Dinding terbuka sempurna dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan dengan kolam yang sangat luas. Membuat Hyuki harus mengeluarkan decakan kagum lagi. Kolam berwarna biru laut itu mengalir dengan sangat tenang. Sebuah kolam dengan sangat luas dan ada sebuah lingkaran kecil di tengah kolam yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hyuki,.

"Hyuki kemarilah.." Ucap Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah berada di sebuah ruangan kecil dekat kolam tersebut.

'Ruangan dalam Ruangan? Sangat membingungkan', batin Hyuki.

Setelah Hyuki masuk ke ruangan itu, Leeteuk mulai menunjukan sebuah tas koper yang lumayan besar ke hadapan Hyuki.

"Apa ini Hyung?" Tanya Hyuki bingung.

"Ini alat-alat yang akan kau butuhkan nantinya. Simpanlah baik-baik." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Karena penasaran, Hyuki pun membuka koper tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dan ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat menemukan beberapa benda di koper tersebut. Ada beberapa jenis pistol, beberapa gadget yang asing baginya, beberapa buku, dan beberapa aksesoris. Hyuki menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Ne, ne.. Ini benda-benda yang akan membantu dalam bertugas nanti. Walaupun kau mempunyai Skill, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, Skill itu pasti memiliki kelemahan. Dan kelemahan itu bisa sedikit di cover dengan benda-benda ini." Jelas Leeteuk. Hyuki hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memegang beberapa benda yang menarik hatinya.

"Di sini ada 3 jenis pistol berkaliber panjang dan pendek, Bareta 92 dari italia, waltherr P99 dari Jerman. Dan yang terakhir adalah H2000 Spring field. Ini 3 pistol dari beberapa pistol yang tercanggih. Aku akan mengajari mu menggunakan nya nanti." Jelas Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjuk pistol-pistol yang ia jelaskan.

"Lalu di sini juga terdapat beberapa Spy gadget yang akan berguna saat kau mengintai seseorang. Ada Spy cam, Spy pen, Spy Wall, Spy Clip, dan Video Zippo." Jelas Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjuk benda-benda yang di maksudkan. Hyuki hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah super bingungnya.

"Dan ada beberapa buku tentang petunjuk pemakaian benda-benda tersebut dan buku yang ini adalah buku yang berisi beberapa informasi mengenai beberapa Skill baik yang paling di takuti dan paling dasar. Kau bisa membacanya nanti Hyuki-ah" Jelas Leeteuk menunjukan senyum malaikatnya setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan membingungkan dibalas dengan senyum canggung oleh Hyuki.

"Aku tau kau bingung, kita tapi berusahalah mengingat setiap kata yang ku ucapkan., Arrasso?" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne, Hyung, aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Hyuki.

"Kita tinggalkan benda-benda ini, kita mulai belajar mengenali Skill mu ne?" Ujar Leeteuk lagi di sambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Hyuki.

"Sekarang, coba buat guci yang ada disana melayang." Perintah Leeteuk sambil menunjuk sebuah guci yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Mwo? Melayang Hyung?" Tanya Hyuki bingung. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa menghancurkannya tidak pernah mencoba melayangkan sesuatu.

"Ne, hanya fokuskan fikiranmu dan bayangkan bahwa benda tersebut dapat melayang." Jelas Leeteuk.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Hyuki mulai menatap guci yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Menatap dengan intens dan tajam. Dan…

Hap..

Guci itu mampu melayang. Terangkat dari tempatnya, melayang-layang di itu Hyuki tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang.. Hancurkan guci itu menjadi berkeping-keping. Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu sedikitpun dari guci itu.." Perintah Leeteuk lagi. Hyuki mulai kembali serius memperhatikan guci tersebut. Memikirkan apa yang di perintahkan Leeteuk padanya. Beberapa saat tidak ada yang terjadi dan sedetik kemudian..

PRAANGG..

Guci itu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Berhasil Hyung…" ucap Hyuki kegirangan. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Oke, Berarti kau sudah bisa focus pada situasi yang terkontrol, dan tak ada gangguan.." Ucap Leetuek. Hyuki mengernyit bingung dengan pernyataan Leeteuk tersebut,

"Apa maksudnya Hyung? " Tanya Hyuki.

"Ikut aku.." Ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memasuki ruangan kolam itu kembali. Tak berapa lama, air kolam mulai beriak, dan sebuah jalan lurus muncul dari kolam, menghubungkan tepi kolam dengan sebuah lingkaran yang ada di tengah kolam tersebut.

"Jalanlah menuju lingkaran itu Hyuki-ah.." Perintah Leeteuk.

"Aku? Sendiri? Hyung?" Tanya Hyuki

"Aku akan mengawasimu disini. Kajja.." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Hyuk mulai melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Leeteuk. Ia berjalan melalui sebuah jalan lurus menuju tengah kolam, ia memandangi air kolam yang sungguh jernih. Hyuki pun sampai di tengah lingkaran tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba jalan lurus itu kembali tenggelam ke dalam air.

"Hyung!" Teriak Hyuki

"Wae Hyuki-ah.., tenanglah disana.." teriak Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Sekarang, lihat ini!" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyentuh sebuah guci yang lumayan besar di sampingnya.

"Pecahkan Guci ini dari lingkaran itu.." Perintah Leeteuk setengah berteriak karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"Ne hyung.." Teriak Hyuki.

Hyuki mulai memperhatikan setiap lekukan dari Guci besar itu. Mulai memperhatikan sebuah titik yang mungkin menjadi titik kelemahan dari guci itu. Focus.. Focus.. dan Focus.. Namun tiba-tiba konsentrasinya buyar karena lingkaran itu mulai bergerak, Ah tidak.. Bukan lingkarannya yang bergerak, melainan air kolam yang kembali beriak. Muncul gelombang-gelombang kecil pada air kolam tersebut membuat lingkaran yang tengah Hyuki pijak bergerak seakan terombang-ambing di tengah lautan.

"Hyung!" Teriak Hyuki saat merasa gelombangnya semakin membesar hingga dirinya harus jatuh terduduk.

"Jangan pedulikan gelombang itu! Tetap focus pada guci ini hyuki!" Teriak Leeteuk.

"Aissh,," gumam Hyuki pelan. Hyuki mulai berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, walaupun keseimbangannya buruk saat ini, ia bisa kapanpun tercebur ke dalam kolam ini.

Kembali memfocuskan fikirannya pada guci itu. Namun lingkaran yang terus bergoyang, membuat tatapannya tak focus. Ia sudah mencoba berulang kali namun hasilnya nihil. Jangankan menghancurkan guci itu, menatapnya dengan focus pun ia tak mampu. Air kolam pun kembali tenang.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar." Sebuah suara hampir membuat Hyuki terjungkal jatuh.

"Yak Teuki Hyung! Jangan mengagetkanku." Bentak Hyuki. Ya, sekarang Leeteuk telah berada di samping Hyuki, berada di tengah lingkaran tersebut.

"Kau belum mampu memfocuskan fikiranmu di kondisi tak stabil. Dimana hatimu mulai ikut bermain. Rasa takut, khawatir, cemas, pesimis, dan tertekan, kau belum mampu mengontrol skillmu di saat-saat seperti itu. Seperti saat ini, kau terlalu cemas memikirkan gelombang ini, kau mulai takut jika kau terjatuh nanti, sehingga tatapanmu tidak dapat terfocus akan suatu hal." Jelas Leeteuk.

Hyuki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk. Ia telah tau jawabannya saat ia tak mampu mengeluarkan memakai skillnya saat di sandera oleh perampok-perampok itu.

"Mianhae hyung,.." ucap Hyuki lirih masih menundukan kepalanya.

Leeteuk hanya mengelus lembut surai rambut Hyuki, menenangkan sang dongsaengnya ini.

"Gwenchana.. Ingat, kau tidak boleh pesimis ne?" Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Ne, Hyung!" ucap Hyuki bersemangat.

"Nah sekarang duduklah… Pejamkan mata mu ne?" Perintah Leeteuk. Tanpa bertanya apapun Hyuki langsung menjalankan perintah tersebut. Ia duduk di tengah lingkaran tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hyuki… Focuskan fikiranmu. Kosongkan fikiranmu, dan bayangkan wujud dari guci yang tadi. Arrasso?" Teriak Leeteuk yang telah berpindah lagi di tepi kolam, meninggalkan seorang Hyuki sendiri di tengah kolam yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Air mulai beriak kembali. Gelombang kembali muncul, membuat lingkaran itu mulai bergerak terombang ambing.

"Hyuki-ah! Sekarang mulai bayangkan untuk menghancurkan guci itu!"Teriak Leeteuk lagi.

Hening….

Tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun. Hyuki masih terus terdiam dalam duduknya. Masih terus memejamkan mata, memfokuskan fikirannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk, ia sedang menatap intens sosok Hyuki di tengah lingkaran itu. Membaca seberapa kekuatan yang di keluarkan Hyuki saat ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Matanya menangkap sebuah aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Hyuki. Awalnya aura tersebut masih tipis, namun mulai terlihat sangat jelas dan membesar. Sebuah cahay berwarna merah keunguan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, gelombang menjadi 2X lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tepi kolam yang di pinjak oleh Leeteuk pun mulai bergetar pelan dan kemudian bergetar sangat hebat.

"HYUKI.. HENTIKAN… BUKA MATA MU SEKARANG! HYUKI DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Leeteuk sangat keras berusaha menyadarkan Hyuk yang masih terdiam di tengah sana.

"HYUKII!" Teriak Leetuk lagi saat air kolam mulai berhempas melewati Tepi kolam di akibatkan begitu besarnya gelombang tersebut.

PRRRAANNNGGGG….

**TPW**

Di sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan sebuah Laboratorium, ada seorang namja jangkung yang tengah asyik memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Perhatiannya teralih saat seorang namja yang lebih kecil darinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap namja kecil tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada namja jangkung tersebut. Namja jangkung itu mulai membuka amplop dan memperhatikan beberapa data yang di berikan.

"Bagaimana skillnya?" Tanya namja jangkung itu.

"Hampir menyamai anak itu. Dari segi attack pun sangat mirip dengan type nya." Jelas namja kecil itu.

"Jinja? Menarik.." ucap namja jangkung dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh namja kecil

"Dapatkan dia! Dia akan menjadi partner untuk anak itu saat ia terbangun nanti.." perintah namja jangkung itu kembali.

"Ne.," ucap namja kecil itu, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sang namja jangkung masih memperhatikan setiap data yang ada di dalam amplop coklat itu. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah foto. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama, lalu menyeringai licik.

"Lee Hyuk Jae... Menarik…" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei bocah… Seperti namja manis ini bisa menjadi partnermu yang hebat nanti…" gumamnya lagi. Pandangannya masih menatap kearah foto dan ke arah incubator yang memang terdapat di sudut ruangan tersebut secara bergantian. Setelahnya ia tertawa begitu senang, entah menertawakan apa.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chapter 5 selesaaiii… *hela nafas*

Hahaha., bagaimana? Panjang kan? Hye sampai lelah mengetik ini.. fuuhh.. XD

Hayoo… Siapa yang tambah penasaran? #ditendangReaderdeul Hahahaha

Ayolah, kita bermain imajinasi, dan tebak-tebakan pastinya. Mulai dari Chapter ini, sepertinya akan mulai banyak pertarungan.. Jadi nantikan saja ne? =D

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua Readerdeul yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini dan meRiview nya..

Riview kalian adalah oksigen dan semangat Hye.. #Plaaakk hahaha

Mind to Riview this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!

* * *

**Replying Riview :**

**Anonymouss** : Ne, ming punya kekuatan..^^ Bukan Hankyung kok yang di maksud kyu.. HanChul? Di tunggu saja ne? Haha Ne, semua nya bisa memakai telepathy setelah mempelajarinya. Kita lihat saja nanti ne?^^ Oh iya, Mianhae.. Biasa miss typo #Plaakk.. Gomawo^^

**Just Call Me Guest** : Ne, ini udah updet, mian lama.. Gomawo^^

**Kyukyu **: siapa ya? Tunggulah kelanjutannya #Plaakk.. Haha Kyu gak jahat kok sama Hyuk… ^^ Gomawo

**Ressijewelll** : Silahkan tanyakan langsung pada Kyu., #ditendang.. Hahaha. Kyu emang akan melindungi Hyuki, dia kan uda janji sama Ming^^ Gomawo

**Chwyn **: Hahaha.. Eumm.. Bener gak ya? XD Gomawo^^

: loh? Adik? Berarti kamu adikiparku dong #Plaak *Abaikan* Hahaha, Jangan ancam Hye.. Ne, ini uda updet.. Mian lama.. Gomawo^^

**shin young rin** : Pasti ada lagi dong,.. Tenang saja^^ Ne, Gomawo^^

**myfishychovy** : dia itu siapanya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #Plaak Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ne? *loh? Hahaha. Oke, ni uda updet., mian lama^^ Gomawo..

**bunbun** : Di tunggu saja siapakah dia? Hahaa., Ne, ini udah updet silahkan merasakan penasaran yang lebih.. hahaha Gomawo^^

**Tsukishima Kirara** : Siapa ya? Sabarlah menunggu ne? Haha, updetan datang^^ Mian lama.. Gomawo^^

**Guest ****7/17/12 ch4** : Gwenchana… Sabarlah menunggu semua jawaban itu ya.. Hahaha.. Gomawo^^

**Anchofishy **: Iya gak ya? Hahaha.., Ne, kyu akan selalu jagain Hyuk kok, tenang saja.. Sikapnya? Tanyakan pada Kyu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.. Haha Gomawo^^

**loveing heahyuk** : Ne, ini sudah updet.. Mian menunggu… Gomawo^^

**dhianelf4ever** : Ne, akan lebih seru^^., Mianhae… Semoga di ch ini typo nya sedikit.. Muahahaha, iya Hye lupa #Plaakk XDD Gak sadar akan itu.. Jeongmal mianhae.. T.T Ming bilang ke hyuki akan ada saatnya nanti. Gomawo^^

: Bersabarlah ne? Hahaa.. Ne, ini sudah updet.. Gomawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PSYCHIC POWER**

**Summary : Karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya, Kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Lee Hyuk Jae akhirnya bangkit. Seorang pemuda tampan meyakinkan Hyuk Jae untuk bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi khusus bernama LOCK yang membantu pemerintahan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan supranatural. **

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Sci-fi**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Violence, Complicated**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoonggg~!

Hye dataanggg….

Ada yang menunggu? ^^ Hahaha

Yesungdah…

Seperti biasa..

Turn On your Imagination before you reading this~!^^

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TPW**

Udara dingin mulai berhembus menusuk tulang. Daun-daun telah menguning lalu berguguran meninggalkan rantingnya. Bulan ini telah memasuki musim gugur, udara dingin musim gugur mulai menyeruak tubuh. Banyak orang akan memulai memakai jaket panjang dan bahkan syal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin.

Sebuah mobil SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna biru metalik melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus udara dingin daun yang berguguran. Mobil mewah itu memasukki sebuah kawasan kondonium bergaya American Style tersebut lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tangga mewah menuju ballroom megah tersebut.

2 orang namja pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. 2 namja yang terkesan sangat keren dan berkelas. Memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam di padu dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi yang menghiasi kemeja tersebut, sepatu yang mengkilat serta sunglasses yang semakin membuat penampilan mereka menjadi perfect.

Kedua namja tersebut menaiki tangga mewah menuju ke dalam ballroom, namun saat mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu besar itu, 3 pria kekar mencegat langkah mereka. 3 pria kekar itu tak membiarkan sedikit pun celah untuk masuk. Kedua namja itu hanya menatap remeh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa tunjukkan pengenal Anda Tuan?" Sapa Seorang namja kekar dengan nada sopan.

"Aiden Lee, LOCK, 1861015" Ucap salah satu namja itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah ID di tangannya.

"Spencer Lee, LOCK, 1860403" Timpal namja yang berada tepat di tempatnya juga menunjukkan ID nya.

"Jeosonghamnida Sir,Silahkan.." Ucap salah satu namja kekar itu lagi. 3 namja kekar itu pun member kan jalan kepada ke 2 namja ini sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dengan santai 2 namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki sebuah ballroom megah yang telah ramai oleh beberapa tamu undangan.

Ada yang tau siapa 2 namja berpenampilan perfect itu? Ya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae, 2 namja bertuxedo hitam yang tengah memperhatikan suasana di dalam ballroom tersebut. Mereka adalah tamu undangan VIP yang di kirim oleh LOCK untuk melakukan sebuah misi di pesta launching Sapphire Diamond Seoul ini.

Dengan santainya mereka terus menyelusuri pesta megah ini, beracting sebagai sebuah tamu biasa. Walaupun terdiam mereka terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik dari tamu undangan lainnya dan saling berinteraksi dalam diam.

*Jika _Italic_ berarti itu Telepathy

"_Hae, apa kau sudah menemukannya" ucap Hyukkie_

"_Anniya,," Jawab Donghae singkat sambil terus memegang sunglasses yang merupakan spy gadget itu berguna melacak seseorang di tengah keramaian menggunakan sebuah sensor khusus_.

"_Hyukkie, kita berpencar, kau urus bagian kanan, aku urus bagian kiri, Arrasso?" ucap Donghae lagi_

"_Ne." jawab Hyukkie singkat_

Mereka berdua pun mulai berpencar, melangkahkan kaki saling berlawanan arah.

"_Kita harus bergerak cepat, kita hanya punya waktu 5 menit." Ucap Donghae_

Donghae terus beracting sambil memegang gelas wine nya dan menyusuri ruangan, sedangkan Hyukkie hanya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan tamu lainnya, berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya.

Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah koper berwarna silver metalik yang terpajang dengan anggun di tengah podium dengan berbagai pengaman untuk melindungi koper tersebut, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya.

"_Hae, aku menemukan target pertama_." Ucap Hyukkie masih memandang koper tersebut.

"_Ne, aku juga telah menemukan target kedua_" Jawab Donghae menunjukkan seringaiannya pada sosok namja kekar yang membawa sebuah koper silver di tangannya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu lainnya.

"_Baiklah kita lakukan… Aku siap_.." ucap Hyukkie riang sambil mulai mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Ne.. Hana… Dul… Set_." Ucap Donghae.

Tepat saat Donghae mengucapkan itu, ballroom berubah menjadi gelap, semua lampu padam. Tamu pun mulai panic dan keributan terjadi. Donghae dan Hyukkie menekan sebuah tombol di sunglassesnya sehingga mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas di tengah kegelapan. Mereka mulai melakukan teleport.

Hyukkie melakukan teleport hingga ia sampai tepat di depan koper silver yang terpajang tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa sinar laser hijau dan perisai melindungi koper tersebut agar tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya. Hyukkie tersenyum lalu mulai melepas sunglassesnya, menatap intens pada pelindung di sekitar koper itu selama beberapa saar dan semua pelindung terbuka. Pelindung kaca tak terlihat itu pecah begitu saja,lalu laser hijau itu menghilang seketika. Tanpa fikir panjang ia pun langsung mengambil koper silver metalik yang berisi fake diamond itu.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia berteleport mendekati seseorang yang tengah berdiri waspada dalam gelap itu. Tanpa banyak fikir Donghae menjulurkan tangannya koper yang di pegang namja itu, ia tak punya banyak waktu. Namun, saat Donghae akan menarik koper tersebut, tangannya telah di pegang seseorang.

"Hey Boy, you cant do it.." ucap namja yang berdiri di sebelah Donghae. Donghae menatap kesal pada namja itu.

BUAGH..

Donghae berusaha melayangkan tendangannya pada namja itu namun namja itu menghindar dan terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Donghae, Sedetik kemudian, pergelangan tangan Donghae mulai memerah dan meneteskan darah segar,

"Eungh.." erang Donghae merasa sakit pada tangannya yang terasa terbakar dan tersayat sekaligus.

"Hanya itu kekuatanmu Aiden Lee? Carl cepat pergi!" Ucap namja itu lalu member perintah pada namja yang membawa koper tersebut. Namja pembawa koper itu mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja pembawa koper tersebut, menatap tajam dan.

DUAAKK…

Namja pembawa koper tersebut terhembas begitu saja menghantam tembok di depannya. Donghae langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang memegang tangannya tersbut. Namja itu tengah terlihat marah melihat rekannya terhempas begitu saja, Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae berusaha menghempaskan tubuh namja ini, namun rasa sakit itu menjalar dan membuat tubuhnya lemah.

"Shit" dengus Donghae.

"Why boy? You will lose.. Don't be unggh…."

Belum selesai namja itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Donghae langsung menghindar sehingga tubuh namja itu jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

"Hyukkie.." gumam Donghae saat menyadari kehadiran partnernya ini tepat di depannya.

"Gwenchana? Kajja, biar aku yang meletakkan koper ini, bawa ini keluar.." Ucap Hyukkie dengan wajah cemas, namun karena waktu yak hanya beberapa detik itu, ia langsung menukar koper yang berada di samping Donghae dengan koper yang berada di tangannya. Hyukkie mengambilnya lalu kembali menghilang. Tanpa fikir panjang, Donghae langsung mengambil koper yang di berikan Hyukkie lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang ballroom.

Hyukkie muncul kembali di depan tempat pemajangan koper itu. Ia segera meletakan koper yang baru saja ia tukar di tempat itu. Lalu ia mulai mengembalikan sistem pelindung di sekeliling koper tersebut. Kaca pelindung yang pecah kembali utuh dan sinar laser hijau itu kembali muncul. Hyukkie tersenyum lalu kembali meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tepat saat mereka pergi, lampu di ballroom itu kembali menyala. Suara riuh kembali terdengar dari para tamu undangan saat melihat 2 namja tengah terkapar di ruangan ballroom tersebut.

**TPW**

Donghae berlari menuju halaman luas masih dalam kawasan kondonium itu. Ia segera meletakan koper yang ada di tangannya tepat di tengah halaman luas dan kosong itu. Kemudian ia mundur menjauhi koper itu. Ia menatap intens pada koper metalik berisi fake diamond itu, dan sedetik kemudian…

DUUAARRR

Koper itu meledak dengan cukup dashyat. Api langsung memancar, menghanguskan koper itu beserta isinya hingga tak tersisa. Kemudian secara perlahan api tersebut meredup dan hilang.

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput hijau nan empuk itu, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hae-ya…." Teriak Hyukkie langsung berhambur menghampiri Donghae yang terduduk. Ia menatap Donghae dengan penuh kekhwatiran. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada lengan tangan kanan Donghae yang masih meneteskan darah segar.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Hyukkie lagi sambil memegang tangan Donghae itu. Donghae tersenyum, lalu tangan kirinya menjulur mengacak rambut red brown milik Hyukkie sambil tertawa kecil

"Mission Complete.." Ucap Donghae masih tertawa senang dan lega. Mendengar itu Hyukkie pun ikut tertawa dan menunjukkan gummy smile terbaiknya.

"Ne.." Jawab Hyukkie sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Tanganmu…" Ucap Hyukkie.

Donghae melihat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Gwenchana.." Ucap Donghae lalu tangan kirinya mengusap pergelangan tangan kanannya. Darah yang tadinya menetes menjadi mulai membeku, luka yang terbuka dengan bekas terbakar pun mulai menutup dan akhirnya benar-benar sembuh tanpa bekas sedikit pun. Hyukkie menatap itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Tak ada gunanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu ne?" Gumam Hyukkie, sebenarnya ia sudah sering melihat Donghae menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri ataupun luka Hyukkie namun tetap saja itu masih membuatnya canggung.

"Kajja, kita pulang.. Aku mengantuk" Ucap Donghae lalu berdiri dan berjalan. Hyukkie mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka kembali ke mobil mereka, ah mobil Donghae lebih tepatnya. Donghae mulai mengemudikan mobilnya melaju meninggalkan kondonium yang telah aman itu.

Suasana hening muncul di dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengobrol. Hyukkie pun hanya memandang ke luar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya. Ya, sudah 1 bulan ini Hyukkie telah aktif turun dalam tugasnya sebagai anggota LOCK. Sudah 1 bulan ia terus belajar mengontrol kekuatannya menjadi lebih baik dan dashyat. Memory nya pun berputar kembali, mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu, mengingat saat ia melakukan latihan pertamanya dan mengetahui keterlibatan Hyung tersayangnya juga teman di sekelilingnya.

**TPW**

**FLASHBACK**

1 month Ago

First Training~!

"Hyuki-ah! Sekarang mulai bayangkan untuk menghancurkan guci itu!"Teriak Leeteuk lagi.

Hening….

Tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun. Hyuki masih terus terdiam dalam duduknya. Masih terus memejamkan mata, memfokuskan fikirannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk, ia sedang menatap intens sosok Hyuki di tengah lingkaran itu. Membaca seberapa kekuatan yang di keluarkan Hyuki saat ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Matanya menangkap sebuah aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Hyuki. Awalnya aura tersebut masih tipis, namun mulai terlihat sangat jelas dan membesar. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah keunguan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, gelombang menjadi 2X lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tepi kolam yang di pinjak oleh Leeteuk pun mulai bergetar pelan dan kemudian bergetar sangat hebat.

"HYUKI.. HENTIKAN… BUKA MATA MU SEKARANG! HYUKI DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Leeteuk sangat keras berusaha menyadarkan Hyuk yang masih terdiam di tengah sana.

"HYUKII!" Teriak Leetuk lagi saat air kolam mulai berhempas melewati Tepi kolam di akibatkan begitu besarnya gelombang tersebut.

PRRRAANNNGGGG….

Guci yang berada di samping Leeteuk pecah dengan dashyatnya, bahkan Leeteuk yang berdiri di sampingnya terdorong jauh, Ia bisa saja terpental sangat jauh jika ia tidak menggunakan perisai pelindungnya. Leeteuk mulai jatuh berlutut. Entahlah, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Sedangkan Hyukkie masih saja terdiam di tengah kolam.

"HYUKKIE BERHENTI!" Teriak Leeteuk lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, namun teriakan itu tak mampu membangunkan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang telah terlepas dari kesadarannya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba cahaya merah keunguan itu bercampur dengan sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau tosca. Leeteuk yang tadi terlihat cemas mulai bisa bernafas lega. Cahaya merah itu mulai meredup dan cahaya hijau mulai menguar hebat. Leeteuk sangat tahu cahaya hijau milik siapa sehingga ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Hyukkie-ya, tenanglah.." bisik seseorang tepat di samping telinga Hyukkie. Namja itu mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil Hyukkie dalam pelukannya, memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan. Gelombang mulai menghilang dan air mulai kembali tenang.

"Teuki Hyung!"

"Jungsoo-ah!"

"Hyunggg!"

"Teuki Hyung., Hyukkiee…"

Suara teriakan muncul dari beberapa penjuru. Dan muncullah 4 namja dalam ruangan tersebut dalam waktu bersamaan. 4 namja itu tersontak kaget melihat ruang latihan yang kacau itu, apalagi melihat seorang Leeteuk jatuh berlutut di lantai.

"Hyung!" teriak namja bertubuh atletis –Siwon- langsung berhambur menuju Leeteuk dan membantunya berdiri.

"Jungsoo-ah, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya namja cantik –Heechul- yang juga memapah sang ketua mereka.

Sedangkan 2 namja lainnya, hanya berdiri mematung, memandang kearah tengah kolam yang masih memancarkan cahaya hijau bercampur merah yang menipis.

"Hyukkie., bangunlah.." ucap namja yang tengah memeluk Hyukkie itu dengan sangat lembut sambil terus mengelus surai rambut Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan pertama kali. Namun setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia matanya membulat kaget, lalu melepaskan pelukan namja itu.

"Min-minnie Hy-Hyung?" gumam Hyukkie pelan pada namja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Namja itu hanya menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana bisa Hy-" Belum selesai satu kalimat Hyukkie ucapkan namja imut itu sudah tersungkur begitu saja, jatuh dalam pelukan sang dongsaengnya, cahaya hijau pun menghilang seketika.

"Hyung!" Teriak Hyukkie kaget.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 namja di tengah lingkaran itu.

"Hae!" Teriak Hyukkie saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun muncul. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tubuh Sungmin yang telah terkulai lemas. Dan Donghae kembali merengkuh tubuh Hyukkie yang mulai bergetar ketakutan dan air mata tengah membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Hae, Minnie Hyung..hiks" Isak Hyukkie saat melihat sang Hyung dalam dekapan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana.." ucap Donghae lirih sambil mengelus punggung Hyukkie berusaha menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang mulai memucat. Wajah khawatir dan cemas telah terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Minnie pabbo ya.." gumamnya lalu mengecup lembut kening Sungmin

"Kajja Kyu, tinggalkan tempat ini." Ajak Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style. Dan mereka semua meninggalkan kolam tersebut.

**TPW**

6 orang namja tengah berkumpul di sebuah kamar yang luas. 6 namja itu masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan 2 namja tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di masing-masing ranjangnya.

"Sudah Hae.. Jangan paksakan tubuhmu." Ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae yang tengah berusaha memberikan sedikit kekuatannya untuk Sungmin yang tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya. Mendengar itu, Donghae pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Hyukkie yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Aura apa itu Hyung, bahkan aku bisa merasakannya" Timpal Siwon.

"Aku tak mengharapkan bertemu dengan Sungminnie dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap namja gempal yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sungmin –Shindong-.

"Haaahh.." Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar semua perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Jujur, ia juga lelah saat ini, kekuatannya menghilang hampir setengahnya saat menahan aura Hyukkie yang keluar tadi, belum lagi menahan semua goncangan hebat yang di rasakan bangunan ini, dan inilah dampaknya. Tubuh Leeteuk menjadi sedikit lemas, untunglah ada Sungmin yang bisa menggantikannya saat ia telah kehilangan control penahannya. Leeteuk memandang wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan berterimakasih sekaligus sedih melihatnya harus terkapar seperti ini.

"Dark red attack.. Itu type Skill Hyukkie…" Ucap Leeteuk sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sama seperti bocah itu?" Tanya Heechul lirih.

"berbeda,, Hyukkie lebih mengacu pada air bukan api. Type skillnya bukan type penghancur namun jika ia tak bisa mengontrolnya maka kekuatan itu akan menyamai type penghancur." Jelas Leeteuk

"Tidak hanya itu, Hyukkie juga mampu menyerap energy seseorang yang cocok baginya. Saat energy nya habis, secara tidak sadar ia akan mengambil energy yang cocok bagi dirinya." Jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"cih, dia harus bisa mengontrolnya segera." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum miris.

"Jadi Dia yang menyerap kekuatan Minnie juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala sungmin.

"Begitulah.. Setengah kekuatannya habis untuk menenangkan dan menekan kekuatan Hyukkie, sisanya terserap oleh Hyukkie saat Hyukkie tersadar" Jelas Leeteuk

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Tidak ada, hanya terus mengajari anak ini untuk dapat mengontrol nya.." Jawab Leeteuk

"Tapi aku takut setiap latihan kejadiannya akan seperti ini Hyung.." Ucap Shindong

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan menahannya.." Ucap Leeteuk

"Kekuatanmu akan terkuras banyak Hyung.. " Timpal Donghae yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam.

"tidak perlu khawatir Hae, aku bisa mengatasinya.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut. Walaupun begitu gurat kecemasan sangat jelas terukir di 5 namja yang menatap sang Angel itu. Mereka tau, walaupun kekuatan sang Angel itu dashyat banyak dampak yang bisa di akibatkan pula.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menemani Hyukkie saat latihan Hyung.. Aku bisa sedikit membantu dengan Healthy ku.."Ucap Donghae lagi

"Jangan ikut campur bocah, itu terlalu berbahaya.." balas Heechul

"Anii Hyung… Level healthy ku sudah meningkat, aku tak akan apa-apa.." Donghae kembali membantah yang membuat Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Euunghh.." gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut mungil seorang Lee Hyuk Jae dan membuat seluruh tatapan menuju kearahnya. Dengan perlahan Hyukkie membuka matanya.

"Hae.." panggil Hyukkie lirih saat melihat Donghae di sebelahnya

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Bukannya menjawab Hyukkie mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di bantu oleh Heechul . Tatapan matanya memutari ruangan ini, ia juga mengernyit bingug saat melihat sosok asing yang belum pernah di lihatnya,

"Hey.." Sapa Siwon sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya ketika Hyukkie menatapnya.

"Siwon imnida.. Salah satu dari LOCK.." ucap Siwon lagi. Mendengar itu Hyukkie pun tersenyum tipis telah mendapat jawaban yang di inginkannya. Tatapannya pun mulai berputar lagi, hingga terhenti pada ranjang di sebrangnya. Tatapan Hyukkie berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat sang Hyung tertidur di sana dengan wajah pucat.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Sungmin Hyung berada disini?" Tanya Hyukkie lirih.

Leeteuk mendekati ranjang Hyukkie, mengelus lambutnya pelan sambil menunjukkan senyuman angelnya.

"Hyung.. beritahu aku.." pinta Hyukkie kepada Leeteuk yang dib alas dengan anggukan.

"Sungmin… adalah salah satu dari anggota kami sejak 5tahun yang lalu. Dia secret agent kami." Jelas Leeteuk

"MWO?" Teriak Hyukkie saat mendengar penjelasan Hyukkie. Bagaimana mungkin? Selama itu? Kenapa Hyung sama sekali tak member tahu ku? Seperti itulah batin Hyukkie saat ini.

"Ia menyembunyikan semuanya padamu karena ia tak ingin kau khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Hyukkie mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk

"Kyu.." gumam Hyukkie pelan

"Aku partner Minnie Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi di sambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Apa Minnie Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukkie singkat. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun melihat sang Hyung yang terkulai lemas tersebut pertanyaan dalam fikiran hilang seketika.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ia hanya terlalu lelah." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Hyukkie.

Setelah itu semuanya kembali terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Kriiiieeettt…..

Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada pintu yang terbuka.

'Hanniie…." Teriak Heechul senang dan langsung berhambur memeluk sang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Yak, Chulli kau ini kenapa eoh?" Tanya namja itu sambil tertawa kecil

"Kau sudah pulang Hyung?" Sapa Donghae

"Kenapa tak memberitahu kami Hankyung hyung?" Timpal Siwon.

"haha, Mianhae.. Aku ingin member surprise.." ucap Hankyung.

"Cih, surprise kau bilang? Pabboya.." Cibir Heechul masih setia memeluk namja keturunan China tersebut. Hankyung melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan namja kelinci itu. Setelah itu, Hankyung kembali berjalan mendekati Hyukkie yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Hello" Sapa Hankyung sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukkie.

"Dia Hankyung, salah satu anggota LOCK dan partner Heechul" Terang Leeteuk saat melihat kebingungan di wajah Hyukkie. Mendengar penjelasan itu Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya member salam.

"Wah, tidak kalah manis dari sungminnie.." Ucap Hankyung lalu mengacak sayang rambut Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kau kemari sendiri Hyung? Kenapa aku merasakan aura lain ya?" Tanya Shindong sambil memegang dagunya heran.

"Eh? Anii.. tadi aku…" Hankyung menggantung perkataannya saat ia tak melihat 2 sosok namja yang bersamanya tadi.

"Yak! Pasangan pabbo cepat keluar" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Hyukkie yang masih bingung terkaget.

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan panas langsung di terima oleh sang maknae evil itu.

"Kau bilang apa eoh?" Bentak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyuhyun.

"Yesung sunbae?" Sekarang giliran Hyukkie yang berteriak kaget melihat sosok yang ia kenal berada di ruangan itu. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyuukkiiiiiee…" Teriak sebuah suara dengan nada tingginya, lalu tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Hyukkie dari samping. Hyukkie yang terlonjak kaget langsung mendorong tubuh mungil itu lalu melotot horror.

"Yak! Kenapa mendorongku?"Bentak namja itu kesal.

"Wo-wookkie?" Ucap Hyukkie dengan terbata masih melotot tak percaya.

"Ne, ini aku.." Ryeowook mengatakan dengan riang sambil menganggukan kepalanya semangat

"Bagaimana? AIsshh.. Sebenarnya ini mimpi atau apa? Aku tidak mengerti…." Teriak Hyukkie frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu terkikik kecil.

"Nah lihat partner pabbo, dia jadi kebingungan karena kalian muncul tiba-tiba.." ucap ketus Kyuhyun lagi dan mendapat death glare dari Yesung.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nae Hyukkie.. Mianhae, aku menyembunyikan semua ini darimu.. Teuki hyung tak memperbolehkanku mencerikan pada siapa pun" Jelas Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yak! Kenapa jadi aku wooki-ah?" Ucap Leeteuk tidak terima

"Aish, sudahlah… Intinya, kau dan Yesung sunbae juga…." Hyukkie bingung meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ne, Kami anggota LOCK hyuk.." lanjut Yesung membenarkan.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan pasrah. Banyak sekali yang disembunyikan orang-orang darinya. Itulah batin Hyukkie.

"Haah.. Arrasso.. " gumam Hyukkie pelan dan pasrah bahkan bingung.

"Jangan seperti itu, kami tidak bermaksud apapun padamu.." Ucap Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Hyung.." Panggil Hyukkie pada Leeteuk yang setia duduk di sisinya

"ne?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Lalu apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun.." Ucap Hyukkie penasaran apa yang telah terjadi.

"Eum.. Kau kehilangan control mu." Ucap Leeteuk singkat membuat Hyukkie mengernyit bingung.

"Seperti saat perampokan itu.. Kau ingat?" Timpal Donghae. Hyukkie memutar memory nya dan akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau Sungmin Hyung seperti itu karena aku…" ucap Hyukkie bingung dan pasrah sambil menatap sendu kearah Sungmin

"Tenanglah, kau akan belajar cara mengontrolnya. Dan Sungmin seperti itu bukan karena mu jadi jangan salahkan dirimu." Jelas Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Hyukkie yang tengah menunduk

"Apa bisa Hyung?" Tanya Hyukkie tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Leeteuk yakin.

"Tenang saja Hyukkie, kami semua juga pernah mengalaminya kok,.." Timpal Ryeowook yang membuat Hyukkie mulai mengukir senyum leganya.

"Ah iya.." Serasa mengingat sesuatu Hankyung langsung mengambil suatu benda dari dalam sakunya.

"Ini… Ini akan membantumu menahan kekuatan itu.." Ucap Hankyung sambil menyerangkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih. Hyukkie menerimanya dengan ragu namun tetap tersenyum

"Gomawo Hyung.." Ucap Hyukkie

"Baiklah.. Hyukkie-ah.. Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Welcome to LOCK family,…." Ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan senyuman Angelnya. Hyukkie mulai memandang satu demi satu setiap orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Saat ini perasaannya sungguh berbagai macam. Sedih, Senang, takut, khawatir, bingung, dan kecewa. Namun mendengar kata "LOCK family" mampu membuat Hyukkie tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gummy smile nya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak hanya berdua dengan Sungmin Hyung saja di dunia ini. Ia memilikki keluarga baru.

Sekitar 3 hari kemudian Sungmin tersadar dari tidur panjangnya yang langsung di sambut dengan pelukan juga tangisan dari sang namdongsaeng. Dan Sejak saat itu pula Hyukkie memulai latihannya kembali, di dampingi oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae yang berjaga. Tidak ada rahasia yang di sembunyikan dari Hyukkie lagi. Setelah sekitar 3 minggu menjalani latihan, Hyukkie sudah di perbolehkan untuk menjalankan misinya bersama dengan Donghae. Menikmati hidupnya yang baru dan berubah 180 derajat. Namun ini baru di mulai, perjalanan panjang dan berbahaya masih menanti mereka.

**FLASHBACK END**

**TPW**

Hyukkie masih setia memandangi angin di luar jendela mobil itu, karena asyiknya Ia pun tak menyadari jika mobil ini telah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Donghae pun hanya menatap dan tersenyum lembut memperhatikan wajah manis Hyukkie yang masih setia melamun itu.

Karena sudah 5 menit Hyukkie masih saja tak bergeming, Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis itu. Bahkan dari sedekat ini, seorang Hyuk Jae masih belum tersadar dari dunia lamunannya.

Chu~

Donghae pun memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir pulm Hyukkie yang terasa manis. Dan Berhasil! Hyukkie tersadar dan langsung membelalakan matanya kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian Hyukkie mulai menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Donghae yang terkadang melumat bibirnya lembut. Setelah beberapa saat pun Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Donghae menatap manic dark brown Hyukkie sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan suka melamun.." Ucap Donghae pelan. Hyukkie hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah merah itu.

"Kajja., yang lain pasti telah menunggu.." Ucap Donghae lagi, kemudian Donghae pun keluar dari mobil.

Hyukkie masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Ia tengah menstabilkan jantungnya yang benar-benar ingin loncat saat ini. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Donghae, Ini sudah ketiga kalinya namun tetap saja jantungnya terasa memompa darah lebih cepat saat Donghae melakukan itu. Ya, Hubungan Hyukkie dan Donghae semakin dekat tiap harinya. Tapi jangan salah, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan partner. Entahlah, tidak pernah ada kata-kata melebihi itu, dan saat mengingat hal itu dada Hyukkie serasa sesak dan membuatnya sedih.

"Hyukkie kajja…" Teriak Donghae.

Hyukkie pun menghela nafas panjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Mulai memasuki markas besar ini.

Seperti biasanya Hyukkie selalu mengekor Donghae saat masuk ke dalam Markas ini. Entahlah, walaupun sebulan ini ia telah berusaha mengingat setiap ruangan di tempat ini, tetap saja ia akan tersasar. Beda cerita jika Hyukkie langsung menggunakan teleport yang melelahkan itu, ia hanya butuh memikirkan lalu akan tiba di tempat tersebut. Namun tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan menggunakan teleport yang masih belum 100 persen ia kuasai, itu sangat melelahkan.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan luas. Terliht beberapa namja telah berkumpul, berbincang santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh.

"Hyuunng…." Teriak Hyukkie dan langsung berhambur memeluk Sungmin.

"Yak! Jangan peluk-peluk nae Bunny.." Bentak Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Dia hyungku, aku bebas memeluknya. Harusnya aku yang marah saat kau memeluk Hyung ku.." Balas Hyukkie tak mau kalah. Ya, Hyukkie telah mengetahui hubungan evil itu dengan Hyungnya, dan ia tak habis fikir jika Hyungnya bisa mencintai namja menyebalkan itu.

"Kau…"

"Aissh.. Kalian berdua diam!" Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Hal tersebut hanya di sambut dengan tawa riang 4 orang lain yang hanya menonton.

"Hae., kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengacak lembut rambut Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Itu karena ada seseorang yang sangat asyik dalam lamunannya" ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejek. Hyukkie tau bahwa Donghae tengah menyindir dirinya dengan halus itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha., Arrasso.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil

"Hae-ya.. tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne Hyung, aku baik-baik saja.. Tenanglah.." ucap Donghae sambil menunjukan cengiran dan lengan tangan kanannya tak terlihat luka sedikit pun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengambil nafas lega.

"Sudah.. Jungsoo cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Perintah Heechul yang sudah tidak sabar sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hankyung.

"Nenek lampir tak pernah bisa sabaran.." celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Evil sialan kau bilang apa?" Bentak Heechul yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak peduli dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Chulli…" Ucap Hankyung menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Heechul.

"Kalian ini… " gumam Leeteuk pelan

"Baiklah,.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah liburan indah untuk kalian.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Liburan Hyung?" pekik Hyukkie kesenangan.

"Ne, Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah mansion di pulau Jeju. Pergilah berlibur disana.." Jawab Leeteuk masih tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukkie yang tertawa senang

"Jinja Hyung?" Tanya Hyukkie memastikan dengan mata berbinar bintang.

"Ne, Uri Hyukkie.." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa senang dengan reaksi menyenangkan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Hyung, cepat katakan apa misinya.." Ucap Donghae langsung sebelum Hyukkie melompat kegirangan dan pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukkie mengernyit bingung.

"Benar, tidak usah basa-basi, cepat katakan kau mau apa.." Timpal Kyuhyun sambil memulai memainkan PSP kesayangan.

"Ish, Apa kalian tidak bisa memberikan reaksi seperti Hyukkie?" Ucap Leeteuk kesal.

"Maksud terselubung" celetuk Heechul cuek sambil memainkan jarinya dengan jari Hankyung.

"Ne, ne.. Aku ingin kalian semua pergi kesana. Aka nada launching grand Hotel, tourism, and Game 2 minggu lagi. Akan ada banyak black mafia yang menghadiri launching tersebut. Selidiki mereka. Jangan sampai mereka mengacaukan launching tersebut. Ada beberapa benda yang ku rasa mereka inginkan. Jangan biarkan benda tersebut jatuh kedalam tangan mereka." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar, disambut dengan anggukan mengerti namun tidak dengan Hyukkie yang mengangguk lemah setelah mengetahui tak ada liburan.

"Benda apa saja itu Hyung?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Black pearl, game console keluaran Jepang terbaru, dan Diamond blue dari Perancis. Benda-benda itu akan di pamerkan di acara launching itu. Setiap kalian ku berikan tugas penjagaan setiap benda itu. Arrasso? " Jelas Leeteuk lagi. Mereka pun mengangguk lagi.

"Dan, kali ini Sungminnie, kau ikut ne?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin

"Mwo? Andwe~!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri Hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada tinggi, membuat Sungmin yang sudah senang harus menggembungkan pipinya sendiri, kesal.

"Kyu~ Dengarkan dulu pabbo.. Aku tidak menyuruh Minnie untuk ikut menyerang. Aku hanya ingin Minnie ikut liburan kalian." Ucap Leeteuk lagi membuat mereka mengernyit bingung

"Hyung, liburan apa eoh?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Setelah kalian menyelesaikan misi itu, kalian ku berikan waktu liburan selama 1 minggu. Nikmati mension yang telah kusediakan disana." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hening…

Tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan sang Ketua. Mereka tak percaya dengan ucapan ketua berwajah Angel itu.

"Yak kenapa diam? Kalian tidak senang liburan eoh?" pekik Leeteuk

"Hyung, kau ini sedang sakit?" Tanya Donghae seraya menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, Kalian bisa kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugas itu" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada kesal.

"Siapa yang menolak. Tapi kau serius Jungsoo-ah?" Tanya Heechul juga dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Ne.. Ini sebagai hadiah untuk misi sulit yang telah kalian selesaikan" Jawab Leeteuk sambil memutar bola matanya malas harus menjawab jawaban yang sama berulang kali.

"JInja Hyung?" Tanya Hyukkie kembali dengan mata berbinarnya. Moodnya kembali muncul saat mendengar kata liburan.. pulau Jeju.. Itu impiannya..

"Ne.. Ne.. Kalian bisa liburan selama 1 minggu setelah menyelesaikan misi itu!" Tegas Leeteuk lagi. Dan pernyataan yang jarang keluar dari mulut sang Leader itu sontak membuat Hyukkie dan Heechul tertawa girang dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum senang.

Liburan akan segera di mulai. Akankah liburan ini Menyenangkan? Menegangkan? Entahlah.. Tak ada yang tau tentang hal itu. (kecuali Author~ #Plaak XD)

**~TBC~**

* * *

Finished this Chap~! Haha

DI chap ini tidak terlalu menegangkan juga membingungkan kan? *berharap*

Okee, Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua Readerdeul yang masih setia bersama Fic ini…

And the last..

Mind to Riview this Chap?^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Replying Riview** :

**Ika zordic** : Mianhae membuat kesal.. Mianhae.. Gomawo^^

**Snowonest** : siapa yang di bunuh Donghae? Tunggu chap berikutnya ya^^ Gomawo

**dhianelf4ever** : Iyah^^ Haha silahkan menebak-nebak^^ Gomawo

**kyukyu** : Ne, uda lanjut.. Gomawo^^

**anchofishy **: Ne, yap benar.. hehe Gomawo^^

**evilbunny **: Welcome to this FF^^, tunggulah kelanjutnnya ne,haha jeongmal Gomawo^^

: Haha, Jeongmal Gomawo^^ ne ini sudah lanjut

**Guest ****7/20/12 ch5** : Haha, itu aura kekuatannya gitu.. namja incubator masih Hye sembunyikan.. sabarlah menunggu.. hehe Gomawo^^

**MermutCS** : iya, kacian umma hye buat kagetan mulu #plaak XD, ini udah mulai nguasain kok^^ Gomawo

**Just Call Me Guest** : Makin penasaran? Syukurlah #plaakk XD, haha ne., gomawo ne^^

**SSungMine** : Gomawo saeng^^, eh yang ada 'n' nya yang mana? *bingung* ne ini uda updet.. Gomawo saeng^^

**kenza Reehyukie** : Haha, namja incubator masih hye sembunyikan, silahkan menebak-nebak.. hehe Zhoumi keluar gak ya? #plaak XD Jeongmal Gomawo ne^^

**Anonymouss **: woow, ripiu kamu panjang.. haha XD untuk namja jangkung itu siapa lihat saja nanti ya,, lalu skill Hae sudah ada beberapa Hye kasih tau di ch 3, disini juga ada sedikit. Terus.. Teuki gak takut sama hyukkie kok, teuki kan hebat #Eh? Hahaa lanjutt.. bukan Han gege kok, dia baru aku munculin disini^^. Tentang namja incubator, dia masih bersembunyi dan belum ingin menunjukan dirinya #PlakplakXDD Okee, balasannya juga panjang bangettt.. Hahaha. Jeongmal Gomawo^^

**Chwyn** : Eh? Kenapa galau? Hahaha Di tunggu saja.. #Plaak Gomawo^^

**umi elf teukie** : Jinja? Wah seneng #loh? Haha, Appa belum keluar.. tunggu saja kapan Appa keluar,, hehe Gomawo^^

**Lee eun san** : wah senangnya.. Jeongmal Gomawo^^ ne, ini sudah updet

**Cosmojewel** : ripiu kamu bermutu kok. Haha silahkan menebak-nebak yaa^^ hha Gomawo^^

**Myfishychovy** : giahaha.. mianhae,, haehyuk moment belum akan muncul saat-saat ini, tapi akan muncul banyak nanti #Eh? Hahaha., ne, sekarang nyalain lagi imajinasi kamu ne, ini sudahupdet.. ahhaa Gomawo^^

**Hikari tsuky** : Sepertinya iya tapi ini juga sudah di persingkat kok^^ Wah ada yang nunggu DTL ya? Kirain tak ada #plak plak haha Mianhae.. Nanti yaa^^ Gomawo

**Guest ****7/20/12 ch5** : Mianhae bikin penasaran.. hehe.. Gomawo^^

**Keyra Kyuunie** : hahaha, sabarlah menanti namja incubator ya.. hehe ne, salam kenal juga chingu^^ gomawo..

**Bunbun** : Horee tambah penasaran #ditendang XD ne, ini sudah updet.. Gomawo^^

**EllinLoveHaeHyuk** : Ne, Gomawo^^

**anchovyy imutt** : welcome to ffn n welcome to my FF.. hehe, waah jinja? Jeongmal Gomawo^^

**ressijewelll** : hello lagi^^, film action suka kalo ceritanya bener-bener keren dan pemainnya cakpe #Plaak tendang kelaut.. ahaha XD, iya hye suka all bout senjata n spy gadget^^, ne, namja incubator lagi.. Tunggulah saat ia keluar.. haha Gomawo ne^^

**elfishy123** : sudah updet.. Gomawo^^


End file.
